


Shelter

by shawnie1718



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alpha!Eliott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eliott is open with his MI, Lucas’s relationship with his mom is complicated but he loves her, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Model!Eliott, Omega!Lucas, Omegaverse, drummer/rising star!Lucas, instagram au, slowburn, they are a flirting mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnie1718/pseuds/shawnie1718
Summary: It was that fateful Instagram story that Lucas’s friend Yann had posted which would later change Lucas’s life. It was only fifteen seconds long. The video itself was jerky and fuzzy, so it didn’t do much in the viewing department. But there in the center of the frame was Lucas, jamming out in the street with bins scattered around him.Or, it was that Instagram story which connected a certain alpha and a certain omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! (Also sidenote it’s still isn’t considered normal for there to be male/male or female/female couples in this universe. It is considered the norm for a male Omega to be with a female Alpha. Anyways, Tschüss! Hope you enjoy!)

It was that fateful Instagram story that Lucas’s friend Yann had posted which would later change Lucas’s life. It was only fifteen seconds long. The video itself was jerky and fuzzy, so it didn’t do much in the viewing department. But there in the center of the frame was Lucas, jamming out in the street with bins scattered around him. The jamming session had been totally unprompted. Lucas and Yann had walked up to a street performer as he was playing on his “set of drums.” Lucas had commented something which prompted the performer to ask “would you like to play?” Lucas hesitated and it was Yann who actually pushed him to perform.So Lucas got up there and began to play a simple beat, pretty soon mixing it up and playing more advanced rhythms.Lucas thinks he looks stupid in the video, with his backpack slung around his back and hair flopping around as he jumped. But Yann argues that “that’s what gives it character!” And of course his friend claims that he brought on Lucas’s rise to fame.

Lucas’s following on Instagram blew up when the video went viral. Everyone began wondering who the sexy drummer was that could create awesome rhythms totally unprompted. So, Lucas decided to feed a growing fan base a video of him playing the drums upside down. What else was a man to do? The internet went wild. Lucas didn’t really understand why, but he took it. Lucas then did a follow up video as a thank you, and decided to share with his fans his love for playing guitar and singing.

Thus, he earned the title of the “French Cutie Who Can Do Anything.”

Then came the night Lucas and Yann had been chilling in Lucas’s apartment (which he shares with two other people. Yann always gets upset at him for not getting an apartment of his own “since you have enough money!” But Lucas likes sharing a space. Plus, living with another Alpha and Omega is comforting.) He had been on multiple press tours by this point, and had just finished with his USA tour which hit the main cities such as LA and New York. But it felt nice to be back in Paris, in his apartment, nursing a crappy beer with a French TV show on in the background.

He was mindlessly scrolling through Instagram, Yann doing the same but on the other side of the couch, when he suddenly got a notification. Lucas frowned, he thought he had his push notifications for Instagram turned off. He slid over to his messages and read the profile name. Srodulv? How do you even pronounce that? Sro-deulv? Shrodulvsjdn? Like what?

Lucas shoved his phone into his friends face, “do you recognize that name?”

Yann narrowed his eyes at the screen, “the ‘srodulv’ one?” Lucas gaped at him, how did he pronounce that so well? Yann continued, “nah, but you can click on the profile.”

Lucas was about to protest but Yann beat him to it, already tapping on the phone screen to pull up the account. Yann shoved Lucas’s phone back into his face before going back to continue mindlessly scrolling through Instagram. Lucas went immediately to the profile picture and ho- holy shit this guy was hot. His eyes trailed down to the bio where it read “elite model/actor 🇮🇹” Ah well that explains the hotness level.

Lucas continued scrolling to look through the photos. It was obvious the guy was an Alpha, from his air of confidence to his rather dominant features, like how tall he was or his sharp jawline. I bet that jawline could cut glass... Lucas shook himself out of his thoughts and decided to start from the bottom. It started off with some odd posts that didn’t seem to really fit together, some drawing and some videos of old animations. But slowly it turned into more headshots and posts of that sort, probably as he became more into his modeling career. Lucas clicked on one post which caught his eye. Lucas wasn’t sure if he was drooling as he looked into the steely gray eyes. Jesus, is he even real?

Lucas meant to click on the exit button, once, twice. You liked the picture! Lucas felt his heart stop. Nooooo. He looked down to see the date. Lucas wanted to chuck his phone at the wall. Three years ago. Fuck. No getting out of this one.

Lucas began panicking and hitting Yann on the shoulder “bro, mec, ow abuse!” Yann yelled. Lucas ignored his friends remark and shoved his phone back into his friends hands. Yann took a few moments to catch up through evaluating the phone. There was no way Lucas could voice what he had just done. He was too busy trying to fold in on himself. He heard Yann laugh and mumble a “duuude...”

“No, no!” Lucas said frantically and grabbed the phone from his friend, “don’t ‘duuude’ me! HELP me!”

Yann shrugged, “I mean, he’s a model right? He probably gets thousands of likes a day. He probably didn’t even notice.”

That helped calm Lucas a little. Yeah, maybe he didn’t notice. His hopes were crushed, however, when we got another notification. @srodulv sent you a message!

Lucas hovered over the message for a few minutes, really it felt like centuries, before deciding to open it. He first saw the photo @srodulv had sent him. It was a drawing of a small hedgehog sitting at a set of drums, spikes going everywhere. And another small sketch of the same hedgehog with a guitar in hand. Lucas smiled at the photo despite his efforts to repress his smile. He then looked down to see the next message

@srodulv: like what you see?

Lucas wanted to go run...somewhere. No, what he really wanted to do was to just crater in on himself until he was nonexistent.

“Shit, he just messaged me again.” Lucas finally mentioned to his friend.

Yann huffed and sat up from his position on the couch to look over at the phone.

“So? Message him back?”

“Are you crazy?” Lucas squeaked.

Yann laughed, “uh, no. I mean, he’s a model right? Maybe being his friend could help boost your career!” Lucas eyes his friend, “also not that I’d date him, but man those eyes...”

“Okay, okay, get off me.” Lucas said grumpily and shoved his friend off his shoulders.

Lucas hadn’t really been into anyone ever since his crush on Yann. He still wasn’t out to his friends, or the internet. (Though he will say the internet is onto him. They are much smarter than his friends. The internet has speculated that he’s actually an omega despite the fact that he uses suppressants. They help him appear more beta like, especially in person.) He’s come to terms with his sexuality and secondary gender himself, but taking the step into the public eye is a large step. Well, more like a large jump. Especially with how much his life is on display to the world.

When he first presented as an Omega at 15, he was scared. He saw what happened to his mom, who was also an Omega. He loves his mom, he really really does. But he just doesn’t want to end up like her. So, he started taking suppressants. Luckily, his dad wasn’t against getting the prescription, because he was ashamed of having a male Omega as a son. So they agreed to keep that secret between them. That is, until Lucas moved in with Mika. He had to tell him about his secondary gender mainly because of his heats. That would have been a rude awakening for Mika if he were to walk in on Lucas. Lucas usually forces himself into heat, which means he stops taking his suppressants every couple months and sets aside a week for it to happen. He hates his heats. He hates how he becomes so needy, but at the same time he wishes he had an Alpha who could actually satisfy that neediness. Braving heats alone is not an easy task. Every time, it feels like his inner Omega is trying to rip itself from his skin, clawing at it, whining constantly. But it’s better than having an Alpha to control his every move.

Lucas pulls himself out of his thoughts and glances at his friend who is back on his phone, watching...is that a compilation video of dogs catching frisbees?

Lucas takes a deep breath, opening up Instagram.

@lucallemant: well I like the drawing. I suppose the artist isn’t bad to look at either.

He sets his phone to the side, heart pounding. Suddenly, his phone bings. He wasn’t expecting a response so quickly.

@srodulv: I would hope not.

Lucas felt like punching himself in the face he was so anxious.

@lucallemant: so...why a hedgehog?

@srodulv: maybe because someone always has such unruly hair. And maybe because someones nose just looks so boop-able.

Lucas is glad @srodulv let’s the change of subject slip by. But did he just say his nose was...boop-able?

@lucallemant: excuse me, what did you just say?

@srodulv: I think you heard what I said.

@lucallemant: heard? I didn’t hear anything?

@srodulv: you know what I meant! You’re mean... :(

@lucallemant: haha I’m sorry I’m sorry.

@srodulv: so do you accept my compliment on your nose?

Lucas smiled to himself, pretending to rub at his lips to make it seem discreet.

@lucallemant: I suppose I have to. And may I have the honor of knowing the name of the person who gave me such a nice compliment?

@srodulv: where are my manners?! I’m Eliott

@lucallemant: Lucas. Though I suppose you already knew that.

@srodulv: at least I know now for sure that your name is really Lucas. Not just “French Cutie Who Can Do Anything.”

@lucallemant: oh god that is going to haunt me forever, isn’t it?

@srodulv: haha I’m afraid so.

Lucas pauses before saying: so you’re a model then? What’s a model doing drawing ME of all people in fan art.

@srodulv: cmon if anyone deserves fan art it’s you!

Lucas blushes and tries to swipe it away before Yann sees.

@srodulv: I suppose I draw because it’s an outlet of some kind.

@lucallemant: that’s awesome. Well, since my fursona is apparently a hedgehog, do I get to know yours?

@srodulv: haha you know I would like to think of them more as soul animals, but thanks for that thought. My “fursona” is a raccoon.

@lucallemant: a raccoon?

@srodulv: yeah! They wear masks. 🦝

“Dude, quit smiling at your phone like that. You’re freaking me out.” Yann mumbles from beside Lucas, pulling him out of his little Eliott and Instagram bubble.

“Sorry...” Lucas said before letting his gaze trail back on his phone. He saw Yann roll his eyes, but Lucas just brushed it off.

@lucallemant: so how did a model such as yourself stumble upon me?

@srodulv: I couldn’t let a pretty face like yours slip away, could I?

@lucallemant: try again, this time without flirting.

@srodulv: ouch getting called out lol. But I suppose I was in a rough patch and your video sort of helped pull me out.

@lucallemant: which video?

@srodulv: that’s a surprise ;)

Lucas lets a smile take up his lips. His eyes drifted up to the time. Holy- it’s already 1:30 am? He’s gotta go to bed. Classes tomorrow. Thanks college.

@lucallemant: I have to go :( classes early tomorrow.

@srodulv: aw man, you’re still in high school?

@lucallemant: college actually

@srodulv: oh! What are you studying? (Last question for the night and then I’ll have to come to terms with our conversation ending D: )

Lucas snorted a laugh: I’m a bio major. (And I’m sorryyy! I wish I could keep talking too)

@srodulv: then show me how sorry you are. Meet me in Paris when I get back from Japan?

Lucas chewed at his bottom lip. Should he trust this guy? He is an Alpha...

But what’s the worst that could happen...right? Eliott seems like a nice enough guy. Lucas lets his inner Omega instincts take over on deciding what to do.

@lucallemant: sounds like a plan. When do you get back?

@srodulv: it’s a date! I get back in a month!

@lucallemant: looking forward to it. Goodnight, E.

@srodulv: goodnight, Lulu.

Lucas hugs his phone to his chest.

_It’s a date!_


	2. Chapter 2

The next week, Lucas’s heat hits him like a truck. He had planned for it, since he had stopped taking his suppressants in order to trigger the heat. However, when he woke up, he was covered in sweat and slick and was overtaken by the worst headache in the world. Lucas quickly ran to the bathroom to take some Motrin for the cramps. He downed the pills two at a time and glanced in the mirror.

Lucas groaned and rubbed at his under eye bags. He looked like crap, which usually happens during his heats. He isn’t one of those lucky Omegas that tend to look like literal angels whenever they go into heat. However, Mika has said that Lucas smells like an absolute dream, which means his roommate has to wear a clothespin on his nose to avoid accidentally breathing in Lucas’s scent and triggering any of his Alpha instincts of domination to take over.

Lucas trudges back to his bed. He strips off his shirt and pants as he feels the fire inside him start to burn. Great, the best part. He whines involuntarily as he climbs back in bed, pulling his pillow close to him, his inner Omega crying out for some type of skin-to-skin contact. He just wants someone to roam their hands down his back and cuddle him until he falls asleep.

Lucas groans into his blanket. He hates being an Omega.

When he wakes up later in the afternoon, he absolutely reeks. He definitely smells like an Omega in heat. He reaches for his phone, the bright screen not helping his headache at all.

@srodulv sent you a message!

Lucas felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Eliott must have sent him something while he was asleep. Lucas eagerly opened up the message.

@srodulv: two weeks and one day!

Lucas smiled, the idiot was counting down the days until their planned meet-up. Good thing Lucas had his heat now, rather than having to move it around the meet up with Eliott.

@lucallament: wow what a romantic.

@srodulv: well, I have to be the romantic for both of us. All you like to do is make fun of me!

@lucallament: ❤️

@lucallament: is that better?

@srodulv: much 💕

Lucas purred. He _purred_. Has he ever purred before? Maybe once when he was ten.

As they continued texting Lucas’s inner Omega was sprinting around inside him. Begging Lucas to ask Eliott to come to his apartment. To hug him. To take care of him. Of course, Lucas did none of the above. He managed to suppress the urges and down another Motrin.

@srodulv: oh! I got another house plant by the way!

@lucallament: I wonder how long it’s going to take you to kill this one.

@srodulv: D:

@srodulv: do you wanna see it?

@lucallament: sure! Send a photo?

@srodulv: I was thinking more of a video.

@lucallament: that works too

@srodulv: well, more of like a video chat.

Lucas froze. How could he FaceTime Eliott right now? In the middle of his heat? Well, he is still in phase one. The phase where he just wants to nap 24/7, so his hormones haven’t completely taken over. Also, what would happen if he rejected? He didn’t want to make Eliott feel bad...

@lucallament: okay, give me one sec.

Lucas dashed around his room, placing anything away that may give Eliott a clue as to Lucas’s situation at the moment. He forced all his dirty clothes into his hamper, and nesting blankets folded neatly at the end of his bed. His inner Omega growled at the fact that he would have to rebuild the nest later, but it will have to suffice. Lucas quickly slipped on a clean sweatshirt before clicking the call button. His heart was pumping in his ears, making it seem as if his whole head was shaking.

Suddenly, Eliott’s face appeared on Lucas’s laptop and Lucas became hyper aware how much he, himself, looked like crap. And how goddamned _photoshopped_ Eliott looks.

“Salut!” Eliott greeted.

Lucas smiled, “salut.”

 _Shit_ , _this_ _boy_ _really_ _is_ _gorgeous_. Lucas thought as Eliott’s image suddenly started moving. He had gotten up from some type of sitting arrangement. A couch? And walked into another room, flicking on a bright light.

“You look...cute?” Eliott questioned and breathed a laugh.

Lucas rolled his eyes, “if I look so bad I may as well just go.” Lucas said and threatened to close his laptop screen.

“No! No!” Eliott said frantically, “I just hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time.”

Lucas shrugged, not the best. “I just didn’t get much sleep last night.” And my butt is sticking to my pants and all I want to do is sleep.

“I’m sorry,” Eliott said, and it seemed like he’s genuinely sorry. Lucas swallowed the purr that was making its way up his throat. “Well, I hope my new plant can brighten your day!” Eliott said, his shoulders shrugging happily before flipping the camera around. “Tada!”

Lucas gasped and his smile widened, “oh! Forget-me-nots!”

He could hear Eliott chuckle from behind the camera. “Yeah! They caught my eye when I was at the store today. I was between them and a hydrangea.”

“What made you choose the forget-me-not?”

The camera flipped around and... was that a blush coating Eliott’s cheeks? “Well, it reminded me of someone,” his eyes found sudden interest in anything except the camera.

Holy shit this boy will be the death of him, “they’re really pretty.” Lucas said, trying to make his heart calm down. Doesn’t help that his heat is upon him, making everything that Eliott says, everything that Eliott does, resonate inside him. “Uh, anyways, why did you want to video chat?”

Eliott shrugs again and licks his lips briefly. Lucas feels victimized by the action. “I don’t know...I mean it’s lonely here in Japan,” Eliott laughs, “I guess I wanted a taste of back home. Oh!” Eliott exclaimed, nearly spooking Lucas, “I met a fan on the street and look what they gave me!” When Eliott came back into frame he was wearing a fluffy white bunny hat. And...were the ears flopping? Lucas felt like he was going to implode from cuteness overload.

Lucas bursts into laughter. But after Eliott places the hat back down, Lucas’s eyes soften. He can totally relate to the feeling when you’re far from home. When he goes out on tours, within the first couple weeks he already begins to feel homesick. “Well, if there is anything I can do to help you feel better...”

Eliott moves again, this time through a couple sets of doors and flops down on a...bed? “Would you sing me something?” Even though the bottom half of Eliott’s face is covered by a pillow, Lucas can still see the smile taking over his face and the crinkle of his eyes into half crescents.

Lucas feels anxious, stomach churning, palms sweating. “I...don’t know. My voice isn’t the best right now.”

“Then could you play something on an instrument for me?”

Lucas pauses, “sure. What instrument?”

Eliott shrugs again, “whatever is fine.”

Lucas nods and places his computer off his lap. He reaches for the closest instrument which happens to be his acoustic guitar. When he positions himself in front of the camera again, his heart is racing. He tries to avoid Eliott’s eyes, but it’s so damn hard when he keeps looking at him like _that_. Lucas strums a couple chords, and neither of them say a word to each other. It’s a perfect silence.

Lucas decides to play his rendition of City of Stars he had written for the guitar when the movie first came out. He was going to post it as a video, but decided against it. Once he finished he was finally able to look back up and meet the searing gaze that had watched him with the utmost interest throughout the entire song.

“That was...” Eliott began, but let his sentence trail off into an amused breath-y laugh.

Lucas shrugged, licking his lips as he put his guitar back. “It was okay. I haven’t practiced the piece in a while.”

“That was much better than okay! That was like, I don’t even know! Putain, Lucas!” Eliott exclaimed and ran a hand through his hair.

There was a silence that passed over them as Lucas looked down at his blanket, taking sudden interest in pulling at the tassels coming off. Finally Lucas asked, “what are you going to name your new flower?”

Eliott took his time to reply. And in that short period Lucas kept thinking how nice it would feel to have Eliott run his hand through his hair and maybe pull on it. Both in a kinky and non-kinky way. Lucas thought about how soft Eliott’s lips looked, and how he had natural bedroom eyes... “...Lucas?”

Oh shit, he had completely zoned out. Maybe the next phase of his heat was coming soon. “Ah, sorry. What did you say?”

Eliott chuckled, “I was saying I don’t really have any ideas. Do you? I mean I already have flowers named after all the seven dwarfs from Snow White, right? So I can’t name it after any of them. I could name it like...”

“Susan.” Lucas said plainly, which made Eliott burst into laughter.

“Susan?!”

Lucas shrugged, a smile spreading across his face. “Yeah, it’s my guitars name.”

That made Eliott freeze, “you name your instruments?”

“Don’t make it seem weird! I don’t name my plants!”

Eliott laughed again, and Lucas felt like he was getting high off the sound. “Fair enough. But you know,” Eliott pauses, “I was thinking of a name more along the lines of Lucas.” Eliott’s eyes flick up for a second to capture Lucas’s.

Lucas feels like he can’t breathe, and he tries to joke it off, “awe I’m getting a plant named after me! How sweet.”

Eliott smiles happily. Lucas swears he can practically see his tail wagging.

Lucas takes a quick glance at the time. The next phase of his heat will probably start in an hour or so, so he should end the conversation in about thirty minutes which will give him enough time to rebuild his nest and prepare...other things...

Eliott’s laughter pulls him out of his train of thought, “what?” Lucas asks.

Eliott shrugs, “you’re just so cute when you’re deep in thought.”

 _That’s_ _something_ _a_ _boyfriend_ _would_ _say!_ Lucas dismisses the thought as soon as it enters his head. He clears his throat, “so, what about you, pretty boy. Do you have any other hobbies? Besides drawing.” Lucas meant for the “pretty boy” to come out more patronizing than it had.

“Awe you just called me pretty boy!” Eliott exclaimed and Lucas rolls his eyes. “Uh, but to answer you question, not really? I mean-“ there was a sudden ringing coming from Eliott’s phone which made his image freeze and flicker. “Shoot, Lucas, I have to go. Talk again soon?”

“Talk again soon.” Lucas said reassuringly and then, “two weeks and ten hours.”

Eliott smiled and his eyes turned up into little crescents. “Two weeks and nine hours and fifty-seven minutes.”

It was Lucas’s time to smile like an idiot, “just go, Eliott.”

“Bye, Lulu!” Eliott got out quickly before ending the FaceTime.

——

Phase two of Lucas’ heat felt like a tornado. Sometimes his mind couldn’t keep up with his body, and other times his body couldn’t keep up with his mind. He felt detached from himself every time another series of hormones hit him like a wave. Dragging him under, leaving him gasping for breath by the end.

Lucas would never admit it, but the only thing that kept him sane was imagining what Eliott would smell like. What it would feel like if Eliott’s nimble fingers grazed his scent gland. How it would feel if Eliott were to massage it until Lucas was puddy in his hands. Lucas wondered what it would be like to watch Eliott’s pupil expand until the very edges of his iris if he happened to breathe in Lucas’s heat scent. Lucas wondered if he would feel frozen in place, if he would be scared or perhaps excited. He imagined Eliott would have control of his Alpha instincts on a regular basis, but Lucas imagined Eliott perhaps letting go of the control in front of him, letting himself succumb to his dominating instincts. And Lucas imagined the after hours, after the heat between them died down. How it would feel to be spooned from behind, Eliott’s nose resting in the crook between Lucas’s neck and shoulder, mere centimeters away from his scent gland. His hands would pull Lucas close until all air between them vanished, as if trying to mold them permanently together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

When Lucas next regains full consciousness, his heat is over. It’s a Sunday, so thankfully he doesn’t have to worry about forcing himself out of bed right away to make it to classes. He does, however, get out of bed to wake up his muscles. He cringes when he feels how stiff they are, and decides to take a shower; hoping that it could help him relax. Lucas doesn’t know how long, exactly, he’d been in the shower until he hears Mika banging at the door. Lucas turns off the water, half hazardously drying off his hair before tying the towel around his waist. He takes one last glance in the mirror, thankful that his skin is starting to return to its normal color, before opening the door.

Mika’s stood there, scowling at him. Lucas rolls his eyes. If any other Alpha were to give him that same look, Lucas is pretty sure he would be pissing himself. But it’s Mika, he doesn’t mean any harm. “You were in there for thirty-goddamn-minutes.”

Lucas shrugged, “sorry not sorry. There’s still hot water, so don’t get your panties in a knot” He said and begins to brush past Mika. “Also, my heat is finally over, so where did you put my suppressants?” Lucas asks as he walks down the hall back to his room. Mika has a tendency to hide Lucas’s suppressants whenever he’s in heat. That’s because Mika thinks that if Lucas can’t find them, he won’t take them. It’s never worked, of course. And now it’s just an irritating habit Mika has.

Mika naturally doesn’t respond and instead walks into the bathroom, closing the door rather aggressively. Damn Alphas, Lucas thinks and throws his towel on the bed. Oh yeah, the bed. He still has to change his sheets and run the dirtied ones down to the laundromat ASAP. He sighs and collapses into his desk chair. That’s a job for another day.

As of right now, Lucas decides to picks

up his phone. No new notifications from Eliott, which leaves Lucas’s chest feeling cold but he chooses not to read too much into that. Instead he sees he has tons of missed messages from Le Gang groupchat. He skims them, slowly coming to the realization that they were planing at hanging at Yann’s tonight. His parents are out of town. They also have a short conversation about possibly going to a party, but Lucas isn’t really sure if he feels up to it. He decides not to say anything, but maybe text Yann later.

Lucas places his phone back on the desk and massages his temples. He feels bad that he hasn’t told his friends about his sexuality or second gender. The suppressants and the fact that he appears more beta-like has always been a safety net for him. But taking that net away, and making the jump is terrifying. Because there’s no going back. He can’t say “no, guys, don’t worry I was kidding. It was a lie.” But then, maybe it won’t be so bad. Mika didn’t have a bad reaction to Lucas being gay and an Omega, he did have a bad reaction to the suppressants, but Lucas guessed that would be the reaction of most people. It was a little harder with Manon, because she had suddenly entered his life as a new flat mate who he knew from school but never really talked to. Mika had made them sit down and talk about it. It was a must, in his eyes. There wouldn’t be any hiding it if Manon was going to be staying with them long term, was Mika’s argument. Lucas supposes he was right. So Lucas told Manon everything. And when he was done she told him she was there for him. That she would help him come off of his suppressants if or whenever Lucas decided he was ready. And Lucas cried.

A couple years into taking the suppressants, Lucas looked up studies done on them. They came up relatively neutral, saying that they were looked down upon in society but the scientists haven’t found anything that would cause people any long term harm. Overdosing on them is obviously an issue, but that is never a concern for Lucas. He’s also seen articles about how it’s dangerous when Betas take them, which is because the suppressants literally are Beta hormones. But Lucas doesn’t really believe it’s that much of a problem because why would Betas take them anyway?

When Lucas makes the decision to finally eat some food (after nearly a week of pushing away any food that was offered to him) he walks out to the living room area to find Manon sitting there, chowing down on some chips.

She nods in his direction, a curt greeting followed. She places down the chip bowl and pats the empty space beside her. Lucas takes the invitation.

“What are watching?” He asks as he grabs the chip bowl off the coffee table.

She hums and reaches over to grab a chip, “some crime show, I don’t know I wasn’t really paying attention,” she confesses. “How’d it go?”

“How’d what go?”

“Your heat,” Manon says bluntly.

When Lucas and Manon first started getting to know each other, a statement like that would have caused Lucas to either choke on the chip he was chewing or purposefully shove another chip down his throat. But now, he feels a little more comfortable. More open, at least in their own space. “It was easy, nothing abnormal.”

Manon pauses, “you know, you always say your heats are ‘easy.’ Mine tend to be rather rough especially when it comes to the need for...physical contact.” She mumbles the last part, “do you think that maybe your suppressants are still affecting you a little whenever you’re in heat?”

Lucas sends her a side eye and she sighs in aggravation, “like...maybe they’re still running in your system whenever you go in heat? So you don’t get the full grunt of it? Is that at all a possibility?”

Lucas shrugs; suddenly feeling a loss of appetite he places his chip back in the bowl. “I don’t know. But I mean, would that really affect it that much?”

Manon shifts so she faces him, “well, an Omega needs to have their heats, it’s-it’s a part of our bodily functions. Stopping your heats is the same as stopping breathing. So...it’s a possibility that lessening the affects of your heats could be the same as only being able to breathe with one lung? Yeah, it still works, but it’s not as effective..?”

Lucas suddenly finds this conversation very uninteresting. “Listen, Manon, I don’t know if I really want to talk about this right now.”

He can smell Manon’s scent become more bitter, almost like it was choking him. “Of course,” she said, she sounded more hurt than angry, “just, Lucas, know that you can talk to me whenever. I never meant to hurt you.” With that, she turns and walks into her room.

An hour or so passes before Lucas moves from the couch, he’s managed to get through three sandwiches in that time.He debates between going to his room or checking in on Manon. The Manon choice wins.

He knocks on her door once, twice. “Manon?”

He hears a thud and the sound of papers falling before the door opens. Manon has her hair tied up, eyes dreary and tired. “What time is it?” She asks with a yawn.

“Oh, shoot, did I wake you?”

She shrugs, “it’s fine I probably should’ve gotten up soon anyway. What’s up?”

Lucas follows Manon inside, and slowly clicks the door closed behind him. “Well, you and Mika are the only ones who really know about my...sexuality.” Manon nods, a smile flitting across her lips. “Well, recently, there was this guy who reached out to me...” Lucas briefly glanced up from his phone where he was pulling up Eliott’s profile. Manon was sat there, biting her bottom lip and smiling in anticipation. “Stop looking at me like that!”

Manon laughed, “sorry. And?”

“Well, we’ve actually hit it off quite well and in about two weeks I’m supposed to meet him here, in Paris.”

“Oh my God, Lucas! That’s amazing!” Manon squealed and pulled at Lucas’s arm to make him sit on the bed with her. “What’s his name? What’s he like? Is he cute? What’s his favorite color?” She asks the last one jokingly, or...did she say it jokingly? Lucas can’t tell anymore.

“Well, his name is Eliott, he’s nice from what I can tell. I personally think he is...dashing,” Lucas tries and fails to hide the blush on his face. “And his favorite color I don’t know just yet.”

“Okay, well, Instagram?”

Lucas nods and hands his phone to Manon, “that’s actually how-“ He was cut off by a sharp gasp from Manon.

“Lucas!” She exclaims, “this is you!”

Lucas shoots her a questioned look before stealing the phone away from her. His heart stops, or speeds up, he can’t tell which because holy crap. That’s him. Eliott _drew_ him. He _tagged_ him. Like, a real friggin drawing.

Lucas can’t breathe.

“Holy shit.” He manages.

“I need every detail, ASAP!”

Lucas flusters for a couple more seconds before giving Manon a brief rundown. She laser-focuses on every word coming out of Lucas’s mouth. After he’s finished she asks him, “did you think of him during your heat?”

Lucas blushes and takes a long breath in, “yeah. Well...yeah. Only him, actually.”

Manon beams. Before Lucas can say anything she tackles him in a hug, “oh my god when you get back from your hang out I expect every detail. Every. Detail.” She proceeds to glare at him until Lucas’s phone bings with a message.

He opens it up. It’s from Yann.

Yann: you coming to my place for the pregame?

Lucas groans internally. He doesn’t feel like going out tonight, but with the past week being in his heat and spending no time with the guys, it would be awkward if he didn’t go.

Lucas: yeah, just about ready.

“I have to go,” Lucas says once he tucks his phone back into his hoodie pocket. Manon nods, escorting him out of her room. She blows him a kiss goodbye as he walks down the hallway, and he winks at her in response. Manon laughs before closing her door.

Lucas changes relatively quickly, throwing on clothes that he had kept away from him while in heat so they wouldn’t come out smelling like Omega. He downs a suppressant and puts on his normal Beta deodorant before heading out the door.

He spends the entire bus ride over to Yann’s staring at the picture on Eliott’s Instagram. Tens of thousands of people have liked it by now, and Lucas worries that maybe one of his friends would see and wonder why he’s on some models Instagram. But then, maybe they would just assume Eliott was a fan? Lucas scrolls down to read some of the comments. The majority of the comments at the beginning are applauding Eliott for his nice drawing, but as he scrolls further down, the comments are overwhelmingly either tagging Lucas or asking Eliott why he drew him. Lucas blushes and scrolls away.

He hovers over his messages; should he send Eliott something? A thank you? At least some type of recognition?

@lucallemant: I see you’re going for realism now?

He pockets his phone as soon as he sends the message. He glances around at the nearly vacant train. Lucas knows that the person sitting ten feet away from him has no clue what Lucas has just done. The other train attendees do not know that Lucas has chosen to flirt with and message a male Alpha who has flirted and messaged Lucas as well. But for some reason, he feels like the walls of the bus are closing in on him. Like all the people are staring at him. He has to get off.

Lucas nearly flies out the doors when the bus stops. He feels like he can actually breathe again. His hands stop shaking when he feels a buzz in his pocket. It’s a message from Eliott. Lucas sighs, his breathing steadies. He takes a second before opening the message, realizing that he probably had such a strong reaction because he was in public now. This was the closest he has been in a while to actually showing who he is in public. He wasn’t in the safety of his room. He wasn’t protected by any walls. So without realizing it, Lucas forced himself to take a rather large step.

@srodulv: I hoped you would see it.

@srodulv: I wasn’t sure if I should post it or not, since I feel like it doesn’t really capture your beauty that well ;)

Lucas rolled his eyes at the response.

@lucallament: are you kidding?! It’s amazing! I want it framed.

@lucallament: and how could I not see it? I would have to be blind.

Okay, Lucas really needs to figure out where he is, which means putting that conversation on hold. So, he puts his phone on silent and walks towards the nearest map. Luckily he got off at the right stop, and it’s only a two minute walk to Yann’s place from here.

When Lucas lets himself into Yann’s apartment he can already smell the alcohol and weed. Basile meets him the doorway, his breath reeking of beer. “Ah it’s Lucas! I love Lucas!” He yells ecstatically.

Lucas laughs, “had a little too much to drink there, Baz?” He throws his shoes in the closet with his coat.

Baz giggles, “nah, I don’t think I’ve had enough. Come,” he says and slings an arm around Lucas’s shoulders guiding him to the kitchen.

Arthur is stood in the kitchen, mumbling about something as he runs his glasses under water. “Arthur, Lucas is here!” Baz announces proudly. This guy is going to have the worst hangover tomorrow.

Arthur looks over his shoulder, “Lucas, hey!” He stops the water and places his glasses back on his face. “Yann got hummus on my glasses!”

Lucas laughs, “speaking of which, where is Yann?”

“In here!” A voice, Yann’s most likely, yells from the living room.

Lucas glances at Arthur and Basile, who seem to have made their own conversation, before disappearing from the kitchen. He spots Yann at the couch, fiddling with the remote control like his life depended on it, however when Yann sees Lucas enter he immediately pauses the game. He motions to the chair next to him and Lucas takes the invitation.

“What’s up, man?” Yann asks and offers Lucas a sip of his beer, but he declines. He doesn’t like to drink that much with his suppressants.

“Nothing much. Sorry I haven’t been around much this past week, family stuff...” Yann shakes his head, making Lucas trail off.

“Listen, Lucas. I know there is something going on with you. And not just family stuff. I’ve actually known for a while, but I haven’t pushed you. And I don’t know if it’s the alcohol or the weed making me say this,” he pauses, “but I need you to talk to me. I used to tell you everything, yet you’ve always been a closed book. I’m here whenever you’re ready. But for right now, how about we go drink our body weight?” He finished and offers his hand.

Lucas was somewhat startled at first, it seemed to him that it came out of the blue. But perhaps to Yann he’s been sitting on this for so long that he simply had to say it, and perhaps it was the beer and weed that made him suddenly blurt it out. Either way, Lucas was somewhat glad he put it into words. Lucas knows his friend worries about him, and Lucas also knows that Yann shouldn’t always be the one to reach out to him. Lucas wasn’t sure what to say, so he took Yann’s hand.

The walk to Emma’s house was a long one. Mainly filled with Baz yelling about having to get laid and Arthur shushing him every five seconds. Lucas stayed beside Yann for the majority of the time. It was comforting to smell the common scent of his friend. He was one of the two Alphas Lucas trusted. Yann and Mika. But maybe that list will stretch to three in the next few weeks...

When Emma’s house came into view, they saw neon lights streaming through the windows and the loud music was making the walls vibrate. They walked in relatively unnoticed. Arthur and Lucas beelined for the kitchen. Lucas grabbed one of those red cups you always see in movies and filled it with some of the punch sitting out. He normally pretends to nurse this one drink throughout the entire night. Sometimes he’ll claim he forgot the cup somewhere or finished it off to go grab another one and pretend to drink that one instead, to make it seem less suspicious. Lucas thinks about hitting the dance floor, but quickly decides against it when he sees it’s mainly made up of couples making out. _What_ _if_ _Eliott_ _were_ _the_ _one_ _pushing_ you _against_ _the_ _wall_ _and_ _kissing_ _you_ _to_ _the_ _beat_ _of_ _the_ _music_? Lucas blushes into his drink.

He does venture out of the kitchen once to go say hi to Imane, his lab partner in Bio. He finds her sitting on the floor playing some type of beer pong game. She kisses his cheek in greeting and he takes his position standing behind her. Naturally she wins to the first match, and makes Lucas take her next round. He’s never played beer pong before in his life, and he is terrified.

He does rather well, considering. And once his match is up he makes his way back to the kitchen, saying a quick greeting to Emma on the way. When he finally is back in the little corner by the sink, the only person still there is Basile.

He begins to rant about how he was so close to hooking up with this one girl, but she just had to start vomiting. For some reason, Lucas doesn’t quite believe him. However, Basile is cut off when a Beta girl enters. She walks up to Lucas, running her hands down his chest and says, softly, “you looked cute concentrating on that game back there.”

Before Lucas can really react her lips are on his. He quickly glances at Basile who is standing there mouth slack. Lucas suddenly gets into the swing of things, make this a point, Lucas, make this a point that you can kiss girls. His hand sets down his red solo cup before massaging the back of her neck with one hand, the other trailing down to her waist.

He hates it. The beer on her tongue leaves a sour taste in his mouth. Her lips are too soft. She’s too docile. She finally pulls away, pushing a piece of paper into Lucas’s chest, “Chloe.” And walks off.

When he gets home that night, the sour taste of the girls lips still hangs in his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally learned how to edit photos! YAY! EXCEPT! My phone decided to be a little bitch and not let me actually incorporate the photos in this chapter. I will repost this chapter once I figure out the photo part of it, I think I need to use a computer. Hope you enjoy anyways!

One week and four days  
  
Basile tells the other guys that Lucas got a number of some girl at the party. They bombarded him with questions, especially asking him if he’s contacted her yet. Lucas says no but that he had saved her contact, but what’s the point? He’s never going to be interested in her. He doesn’t say that aloud, of course. Lucas almost wishes he had when he sees Yann grab his phone and dart out of the living room. Yann types as he runs from Lucas, who is yelling after him, practically begging him not to do anything and just him back the damn phone.  
When Lucas does finally reach Yann, it’s too late. He had sent the message.  
  
One week and three days  
  
Lucas runs into Chloe in the hallway, she asks him if he’s open to a party on Friday. He was going to say no, but just his luck that Le Gang was walking up behind him to answer for him. Once Chloe disappeared Lucas’s friends began questioning why he wasn’t excited about getting a free lay from a first year girl.  
Lucas didn’t have a good answer.  
  
One week and one day  
  
The party was awful. It was the most awkward situation Lucas had ever found himself in. Lucas kept trying to let Chloe down gently, give her subtle and not so subtle hints he wasn’t into her. He locked himself in the bathroom when he got a notification from Eliott. Lucas sat there for the next hour, just talking back and forth. Making awkward jokes. Asking each other about their past.  
@srodulv: I miss you, Lucas.  
Lucas laughed out loud. Not to be mean, it was just so overwhelming. The fact that Eliott missed him even though they hadn’t even met yet. Lucas would never say it aloud, but he felt a similar way.  
@lucallemant: we haven’t even met each other in person yet.  
@srodulv: I know but-  
Lucas had to stop reading mid-sentence because suddenly there was a banging on the door. He opened it warily and in tumbled two girls, one puking and the other holding her hair. Lucas took that as his key to go. He went out the back exit of the house. As soon as he was out of sight from the house, he opened up Instagram and headed to the nearest bus stop.  
  
Six days  
  
Lucas spent the entire weekend in his apartment. Working on projects, both for school and social media. He chose to do a cover of Love is Strange and post it on his Instagram. He’d heard the song in Dirty Dancing and took it upon himself to learn it. Lucas also held a short live, and did a quick Q and A.  
Srodulv entered the live!  
Lucas felt his heart stop. The chat started freaking out when they saw who joined. Apparently Eliott was pretty famous.  
@srodulv: what are you doing six days from now?  
Lucas rolled his eyes at the question and over how the chat started flipping out even more. “Six days from now? Nothing comes to mind.” With a quick wink at the camera he ended the live.  
Eliott messaged him right after, because of course he did. They ended up talking on and off the rest of the weekend. He hated how he was becoming such a needy Omega, yet at the same time didn’t mind it so much. He was still his own person, he wasn’t owned by Eliott in any sense of the word. Lucas liked it that way. But he supposes he also wouldn’t mind if Eliott were the one to introduce Lucas as “my boyfriend” or even, in limited circumstances, “my Omega.”  
  
Five days  
  
He ran into Chloe, and she tried telling him off. Lucas isn’t entirely sure why he does it, maybe it’s because he wants to make a scene in front of his friends who are standing just a few feet away, but Lucas chases her. He grabs her arm, giving her a speech about how he acts stupid when he’s in love. How he’s falling so fast he was scared. How he wasn’t sure what to do about it, because it’s the first time it’s ever happened to him.  
It’s the truth, he is feeling all those things. He just said it to the wrong person.  
Chloe kisses him, and he swears he can taste her lunch. He nearly pulls away. She walks away, satisfied. While he walks back to his friends, repelled.  
  
Four days  
  
Luckily on Tuesdays Lucas doesn’t have any classes, so he was able to stay home and relax. He ignored any messages from his friends and was actually relatively productive. He cleaned his room and did some homework before settling himself on the couch.  
Lucas was scrolling through their TV programs in search of something to watch, when his phone binged with a ringtone Lucas immediately recognized. He picked his phone up quickly, frantically opening Instagram. They hadn’t talked since last Friday.  
@srodulv: four days!  
@lucallemant: don’t you mean three days and twelve hours?  
@srodulv: actually three days and eleven hours and 47 minutes.  
@lucallemant: whoa creepy  
@srodulv: ☹️  
@lucallemant: haha I’m just kidding. Anyways what’s new?  
@srodulv: Japan is surprisingly cold, and I just finished a photo shoot outside without any shirt on, so currently freezing.  
Lucas tried not to visualize what he must have looked like... probably looked like a God. Eliott tends to post photos from his photo shoots on his instagram, so Lucas can wait until then.  
@srodulv: Also! I was finally able to watch your new cover. Truth be told I watched it a few times. You’re so talented, Lucas.  
@lucallemant: well I’ve found videos of you playing a guitar, so don’t act like you don’t have any talents yourself.  
@srodulv: oh so you’ve been stalking me huh?  
@lucallemant: I’m not the one counting down the minutes until we meet  
Yes you are, Lucas thought.  
As soon as he sent the message, Mika burst into the room. Lucas could tell there was something wrong, his nostrils were flared and his eyes around the edges looked irritated. He was breathing a little heavily, but he could still walk upright and form coherent sentences.  
“Hey, Lucas,” Mika began. It made Lucas bring his legs up towards himself, and tuck his phone underneath him. “Sorry I just-I’m starting my rut so I’m going to a friends place to avoid...you really,” oh, so that’s the sound of an Alpha in rut.  
Mika is usually gone before any rut symptoms begin to show, because Mika is always afraid he’ll lose control around Lucas. But Lucas has told him that it’s okay, that he wouldn’t let Mika jump him anyway. “I’ll be back in a week.” He mumbles before closing the door after him.  
Lucas exhales a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Lucas had heard stories of Alpha’s going into rut. He’s read articles about how ruts are even more violent than heats, how they are more sexually driven whereas heats are more contact and comfort driven. While heats are still very much affecting the Omegas sexual drive, they don’t do nearly as much as Alphas ruts.  
Lucas had seen his dad jump his mom once when he was in a rut. He had been so terrified that he ran out of the house and begged Yann to spend the night. Lucas spent an entire week over there, and when he came back his dad was back to normal. But his mom had turned into a mess. She was crying and there were bite marks all around her neck. Lucas was petrified.  
  
Two days  
  
Two days until they meet and he was stuck talking to Chloe in the hallway after one of his classes. She had waited outside for him. How did she even know his schedule? He tried to let her down gently once, twice. But he couldn’t stand the look on her face after he rejected her second proposal of a date.  
“How about tomorrow we go see a movie or something?” Lucas offered. Shit, he was digging his own grave.  
Chloe smiled at him, “sure! Meet at the bus stop after school?”  
Lucas nodded and watched her walk off. What the hell was he doing.  
  
One day  
  
Lucas was in charge of getting the snacks while Chloe got them seats. So there he was waiting in line at concessions. He didn’t know what he was doing here. He was going on a date with a girl he felt absolutely nothing for. Here he was, the night before he was going to meet an Alpha he wishes to see every moment of every day.  
Lucas kept glancing towards the large glass doors, hoping for something... maybe to see Eliott come rushing into the movie theater. Who knows. Instead, two girls popped into his vision seemingly out of nowhere. They asked Lucas for an autograph and a photo, telling him that they were fans. It wasn’t the first time Lucas had been recognized in public, but it doesn’t happen too often. He watched the two fans walk off, and smiled as they started freaking out.  
Once he got the snacks he shuffled back to the theater. He should have just disappeared and ghosted her. Why did he go back to sit next to her? Why did they walk to the bus stop together afterwards?  
He decided to lie to her and say that he lived close the theater (when in reality it’s a good forty minute walk to his flat) just so he could avoid taking the bus with her. She wished him goodnight and Lucas watched the bus roll away from the stop. He felt like he could finally breathe normally once the bus was out of sight.  
When he got back to the apartment Manon was still up. She gave him a knowing look as he shuffled over to her. She asks him how it went, when he doesn’t respond she decides that they don’t need to talk about it. Instead they put on some French comedian that helps lull Lucas to sleep.  
  
Five hours  
  
Lucas wakes up at one o’ clock in the afternoon on the sofa and immediately freaks out. He yells out Manon’s name a couple times, but hears no response. He comes to the conclusion that she’s out with friends.  
Five hours. Five hours until he gets to see Eliott in person.  
The first thing he does is take his suppressant before proceeding to jump in the shower. He doesn’t check his phone, too scared and too anxious to see if there is anything from Eliott. When he gets out he tries his best to style his hair, but decides to just let it air dry like he normally does. With the outfit he decided not to go overboard, just wear his normal jeans, shirt and blue bomber jacket.  
As he watched the next hour pass by he builds up the courage to check Instagram. Nothing from Eliott through their direct messages, but he does see that Eliott posted a photo. Lucas tries not to be frantic as he opens it, but fails. Suddenly Lucas is looking at a photo of someone sitting in a plane looking out the window. You can practically hear the whirring of the engines and distant murmur of other passengers. He’s on his way back from Japan.  
  
Once Lucas finds the willpower to close out of the photo, he debates whether or not to send Eliott a message, but decides against it. Instead he distracts himself, he decides to catch up on his studies, makes himself a sandwich, fusses with his hair, cleans his room. And yet only another hour passes by.  
  
One hour  
  
Lucas decides to take his motorcycle to where they are meeting. He hasn’t ridden it in a while and it would feel good to get some nerves out of his system. I’s about a ten minute walk to where he parked it. He figured he’d take the long way to his destination, just to get out and try his best to clear his mind. It’ll probably turn out to be a forty minute ride to the Eiffel Tower. Because of course that’s where Eliott wanted them to meet. That romantic, good-looking asshole.

  
Doubts start to fill his head as he gets closer to us motorcycle. He gets on and puts the key in the ignition, feeling as if his legs were detached from his body. What if Eliott ends up finding Lucas annoying? What if people around them suspect something? What if Eliott thinks Lucas is disgusting? And this whole thing is just a ploy to out him? Lucas tries to swallow the lump in his throat. Plus, they aren’t even going on a real date...right? It’s not like they’re a couple or anything. They’re just two guys who are meeting up. As friends.

  
There’s nothing wrong with this situation. Just two friends meeting up. Lucas figures he more times he tells himself they are just friends, the more he’ll believe it. After all, Lucas has a... Chloe. He doesn’t necessarily want to call her his girlfriend, because obviously he isn’t interested in her. Even if she can’t take a hint. At least it’s a good ploy for his friends to believe.

  
He debates on whether or not to just turn around, once he sets off down the street. Even if Eliott is interested in Lucas, would he want to deal with all of Lucas’s bullshit? The fact that he’s a closeted gay who also has a girlfriend because he’s trying to impress his friends. Or that he’s created a persona as a Beta who’s secretly an Omega taking suppressants because god forbid people actually know who he is. Or the fact that he’s so trapped in his own head that he doesn’t even know which is the right path to take anymore.

  
Lucas tries to let the purring of the engine drown out his thoughts, as he’s done so many times before. He loves feeling the weight of the motorcycle beneath him. He loves how in control he feels when he puts his hands on the handlebars. When Lucas stops at a red light, there is a group of Alphas standing on the corner. Lucas can feel their eyes on him before any of them speak up. He’s tempted to just speed through the light when he sees one of them take a step closer in his peripheral vision.

  
“Hey, baby, how about you come take a ride with me rather than that hunk of metal?” The one closest to him shouts.

  
Lucas is seething, he shoots him a glare but the Alpha is unfazed. “Aw, don’t look at him like that! Just trying to make conversation, sweet cheeks.” Another one of them says. Lucas doesn’t hold back the growl making its way up his throat.

  
The first Alpha takes a few more steps until he’s practically in the street, just an arms length away from Lucas. “Did you guys hear that? Sounds like a little kitten growling!”

  
How long is this damn light?!

  
Lucas reaches out, a fake smile plastered on his lips. He knows how to deal with idiots like this. Lucas places his hand on the Alphas forearm, winking only briefly. The Alpha is frozen, just long enough for Lucas to ghost his hand down the arm and snatch the cigarette from the Alphas hand. Lucas takes a long drag, keeping their eyes locked on each other. As soon as he sees the light turn green, he puffs all the smoke into the Alphas face and grounds the cigarette onto the guys leather shoes. “Fuck off,” Lucas says through gritted teeth before setting off down the street.

  
His heart is pounding as he takes a sharp right turn. He feels something stuck in his throat as he sees the Eiffel Tower come into view. He tried to forget about the guys back there, and focus on Eliott. But it was just a nagging reminder at the back of his mind of how Alphas choose to act.  
After Lucas locks up his motorcycle he checks Instagram, something he’d been forcing himself to avoid doing this past hour. He sees Eliott posted again, and his heart races even faster.

  
It’s a photo of Eliott standing with a plant. Looking like total boyfriend material. @srodulv: L reads the caption. Lucas smiled despite himself. Eliott was holding a plant in the photo, most likely another one he acquired before leaving Japan. That boy kills plants faster than Lucas can keep track.  
With a deep breath, Lucas stuffs his phone in his pocket. He hands his helmet on the handlebars of his motorcycle before walking off.

  
There he stands, a couple hundred meters away from the Eiffel Tower. Lucas surveys the crowd, his heart beating so fast it feels like it’s going to pop out of his chest. Eliott would probably laugh if that ever happened, if Lucas knows him at all.

  
Five minutes left and Lucas walks a few steps closer. He’d never really been to the Tower. Of course he’d seen it, peeking over the tops of buildings. But he supposed it was never on his To Do List. It’s very tourist-y. Even now he can hear mostly English being spoken from the people passing him.  
Four minutes and Lucas stops to help a little American girl catch her balloon that started floating away.

  
Three minutes and he pauses to looks up at the sky. He’s almost completely underneath the structure by now. It has spider-like legs holding it in place, at least how it is perceived from where he stands.

  
Two minutes and Lucas takes another look around. He tries to pick Eliott out from the crowd, but it’s hard to do so when he hasn’t actually seen him in real life.

  
One minute and Lucas gets a message. He turns his phone around to read it.

  
@srodulv: one minute.

  
A smile pulls at his lips as her stares at his phone, biting his bottom lip.

  
@lucallemant: you romantic asshole, you can see me can’t you?

  
@srodulv: ;)

  
Lucas tries not to count down in his head, but fails. It’s like every second is another eternity. His eyes are looking every which way except for in front of him. Which is unfortunate because suddenly he is tripping and falling face first over a cart holding buckets and buckets of flowers. A container of roses falls with him off the cart and he curses. Thankfully, his hands and chest cushion the fall.

  
He hears laughter and there are hands helping him up, “falling for me already?”

  
Lucas’s eyes snap up, and hoooly shit he looks this good in real life too? “I...uh-um,” great start, Lucas. “You couldn’t have been a couple seconds faster to catch me?” Lucas jokes in a teasing tone and shakes his leg to get the bucket off.

  
Eliott laughs again, and Lucas would whole heartedly fall again just to hear that laugh. “Here,” he says and helps pick up the bucket, placing the majority of roses back on to the cart.

  
Lucas is busy standing up, and trying to regain some of his dignity, that he doesn’t notice Eliott snatching a single rose from the bin until it’s shoved under Lucas’s nose, “it was a good find, you literally stumbled upon them.” Eliott said as Lucas took the flower.

  
Lucas was left breathless for a second, but quickly made himself form a coherent sentence, “thanks, a memento of my failure.”

  
Eliott just smiles it off. They pause for a second. It isn’t any movie crap, like where the world stills around them, and everything fades away. No. Lucas’s shoulders are being bumped every few seconds from tourists cramming themselves in to get through the slow moving crowd. The loud voices of people passing them are tugging at his ears. Yet, all he can look at is Eliott. All he wants to look at is Eliott. Lucas looks down briefly, to play with the rose he has in his hands. It gives him some time to take in Eliott’s scent. He doesn’t have the overwhelming scent most Alphas have, though it is present. It’s more like the scent of old books and cigarettes, very masculine and rough. Yet soft around the edges. And Lucas loves it. There is also something electric, something exciting hidden in his scent, most likely a reflection of how he feels at the moment.

  
Lucas nearly saddens at the fact that Eliott can’t smell his scent because of the suppressants he takes. Lucas looks up from the flower, “you really had us meet up at one of the ‘most romantic places in the world.’” Lucas says sarcastically and gestures around them.

  
Eliott smiles, his scent peaking in the air. “Well, I hoped that you would think it was romantic.” He paused for a second, he looks like he’s debating over something in his head as he runs his fingers over his lips. That simple act nearly floors Lucas. “You know, I couldn’t sit still on the plane ride home. I was literally shaking, and my heart was practically beating out of my chest. Like now.” Eliott laughs again and, before Lucas can really react, grabs Lucas’s hand and brings it up to his chest.

  
Lucas can feel the unsteady and erratic rhythm of Eliott’s heart under his palm. Lucas debates on whether or not to grab Eliott’s other hand and bring it up to his chest, but quickly gets side tracked. Because holy shit those are some long and nimble fingers. Lucas didn’t even know he had a thing for hands until he saw Eliott’s. Everything on this guy really is perfect, huh? Lucas tries not to stare too long at the veins snaking their way up his arm, disappearing behind a sleeve. Instead, he brings his attention back to Eliott’s eyes. “If it helps any, I was super nervous until I tripped over that cart. I think I’ve maxed out on embarrassment for today.”

  
Eliott shrugs happily, taking a step closer. Lucas feels like he’s going to explode. “It was cute, you were just too busy looking for your admirer.” Eliott added a wink for good measure. Lucas didn’t have time to respond because suddenly Eliott is pulling him along, talking so fast that Lucas can’t even comment on how cute it is. “I tried to find an okay-priced restaurant near the Tower, but everything around here is super expensive. Did you know that? So I was thinking we could just stop at a cafe or something, get some coffee maybe a scone or-“

  
“Eliott,” Lucas said cutting him off. The name rolled right off his tongue, and he had to remind himself to keep talking, “you’re rambling,” he laughed, “take a breath. And at least give me a chance to just comment on how hot you look-I mean,” Lucas’s subconscious had totally taken over. He meant to say how _tired_ you look.

  
Lucas was about to correct himself before Eliott leaned in a little closer. He gave Lucas a once-over, eyes staying on his lips a second too long, “what are you doing to me, Lallemant.”

  
Eliott licked his lips as he retreated and Lucas felt personally victimized by the action. They were walking on a dangerous line. Lucas would never deny that he is attracted to Eliott, holy crap was he attracted to him. But was Lucas ready to actually admit that he wanted a relationship with a guy? Even if the guy was Eliott, who would probably be gentle and welcoming.

  
“You just going to trail behind me the whole time?” Eliott smiles over his shoulder.

  
He helps pull Lucas back to reality. He had been so lost in thoughts that he didn’t even realize he was so far behind. Lucas pauses for a second, trying to grasp where they were. “Where are we going?”

  
Eliott chuckled...or giggled. That was definitely more of a giggle. Jesus Christ even his giggle is hot. “I’m taking us to a Cafe, of course. The real French experience.”

  
Lucas laughed, “you’ve been deprived of the classic chocolate croissant, huh?”

  
“You have no idea,” Eliott joked.

  
“Well I suppose we have to fix that. How about here?” Lucas said and pointed to the closest Cafe.

  
Eliott smiled, “sounds good.” He reaches past Lucas and opens the door, “after you.”

  
Lucas smiled and enters the Cafe. It’s much more rustic than it appears on the outside. It’s your stereotypical French Cafe, most likely designed to lure in tourists. Sure enough, he looks to his left and sees a rack of Eiffel Tower shaped merchandise.  
Lucas turned to Eliott and whispered, “this is like a tourist trap Cafe.”

  
Eliott grinned, “exactly! Look at this tourist crap, I love it!”

  
Eliott practically bounced over to the racks of mini Eiffel Tower keychains with different names inscribed in the statue. Lucas smiled and followed after him. They spare a moment of silence as they look through the different names, but suddenly it’s over as Eliott is shoving one into Lucas’s face. “Look, it’s your name!”

  
Lucas laughed, “it is!” He said, mocking Eliott’s tone.

  
Eliott paused, eyes dancing around Lucas’s face. “Do you want it?”

  
Lucas smiled and took it from him, “you already got me a rose, at the Eiffel Tower of all places.” Lucas scoffed, “I don’t need a keychain,” Lucas placed it back on the rack. His eyes found their way back on Eliott who stood there somewhat dejected. You could practically see his ears and tail dropping.  
Lucas laughed, “c’mon, don’t look down like that. I’ll let you buy me something pretty later.” Lucas said jokingly and patted Eliott on the shoulder.  
Even though it was a joke, Eliott did seem to be a bit consoled by the thought. Lucas was going to say it was just a joke, but decided against it.  
They spent almost the entire afternoon in the Cafe, talking and eating. Eliott ordered about ten different desserts in the amount of time they spent at the Cafe, which Lucas didn’t mind because everytime Eliott got a different treat he would give Lucas half.

They talked about their childhood, how they got into their careers, and drabbled on the family topic, though Lucas tried to keep that part of the conversation short. Once it seemed that Eliott gave up on the desserts, he asked a worker if it was okay to smoke in the shop. She told them they would have to go outside if they wanted to smoke. Eliott was about to say that they would just say inside, he didn’t want to make Lucas move, but Lucas interjected and said that it was okay. So they exited the store and stood outside a few feet from the road. Lucas swears he had never seen someone be so hot as they used a lighter before. It was like porn for Lucas. He almost started drooling.

Eliott took one hit and puffed out the smoke. Lucas didn’t even try to hide the fact that he watched it go up into the air. When their eyes met again Eliott offered him the cigarette.

Lucas took it graciously. He wasn’t any stranger to smoking, though he liked smoking weed more than just cigarettes. Lucas breathed in slowly, and pulled the cigarette away gently, letting the smoke settle in his mouth for just a second before breathing out. “So you smoke,” Eliott said with a dry laugh.

Lucas shrugged, “whenever it’s offered. Normally I won’t seek out a cigarette.”

Eliott nodded slowly, placing it between his lips once more. When he pulled it away he blew out a smoke ring that slowly rose into the air. Lucas felt his mouth go dry. That was the hottest thing he thinks he has ever seen. “So your parents aren’t together, huh?”

Lucas swallowed and looked down at the ground. Great, why don’t we talk about this again. “Yeah, my dad sort of...left my mom and I for some other Omega too young for him. My mom sort of went downhill from there.”

Lucas could see Eliott breathe smoke out his nose from his peripheral before saying, “fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that it was...like that. We don’t have to talk about it.”

Lucas shakes his head, eyes flitting up for a second to catch Eliott’s before looking immediately back down at the concrete. “It’s fine. My dad and I have some issues with one another but honestly at this point I don’t care about him. My mom and I had some rough patches when I was in high school, cause I was stupid and hated everyone,” Lucas paused. “Now I just miss her.”

Eliott cringed, “is she not...with us anymore?”

Lucas looked up in surprised, “oh, fuck, that’s not what I meant! I just meant that she, well she has a mental illness and she has to be kept in a hospital for it. I just don’t get to see her all the time and it hurts.” Lucas paused, scoffing at himself, “sorry, I don’t know why I’m saying all this.”

“No, no, I appreciate it, Lucas,” holy crap his name sounds so good in Eliott’s mouth. “I actually help run different organizations regarding mental illnesses. Well, I don’t necessarily run them. I more advocate for them. Like a...poster boy of some sort.” He takes another hit of the cigarette. It’s at the end of its life.

“That’s awesome! How’d you get involved in the topic of mental illnesses?”

“Well I’m bipolar,” Eliott said. He said it so nonchalantly that Lucas isn’t sure if he heard him right or not. The shock must register on Lucas’s face because suddenly Eliott paused, “oh I thought you knew. I’m pretty open about it on social media, because I hope to bring attention to the topic.”

Lucas is still trying to find the right words when Eliott’s says, “if it’s a problem, then I should probably just go.”

Lucas sees Eliott ground his cigarette into the ground, and before he could take a step backward Lucas grabbed onto his wrist, “no! No of course it’s not an issue, Eliott! Sorry, I was just sort of shocked. I’m not used to talking about these topics so openly. The only friend of mine who really knows about my moms situation is Yann. And I suppose Manon and Mika too, but only the basics.”

Eliott smiled at that, and Lucas could have sworn he saw relief flood over his face. “We have talked about this a lot, huh?”

Lucas shrugged.

“What do you say we go do something else? Maybe…go to the top of the Eiffel Tower.”

Lucas laughed, it was a good hearty laugh that made Eliott smile. “Wow, are you sure you’re French? You seem more like a tourist.”

“What? Is appreciating my country a crime?”

“No, no, not at all. Say, is this your first time ever witnessing something as grand as the Eiffel Tower, monsieur?” Lucas asked incredulously, poking fun at the Alpha.

“Haha very funny. Cmon, what French person hasn’t been to the Eiffel Tower and at least appreciated its beauty on some level?”

Lucas paused as they start walking back. The sun was setting in front of them, and it honestly looked like a view from a postcard. “I’ve never been to the Eiffel Tower.”

“What?! Are you even French?!”

Lucas gaped at him. “Am I even French?! I’m not the one acting like they want to marry the damn thing!”

Eliott laughed. There was some raspiness to his soft voice that made something inside Lucas want to intertwine their hands and never let go. “Well, I guess we're both just weird French people then, huh?”

Lucas smiled, “just a little weird.”

As they waited in line to get in the elevator up to the top of the Tower, Eliott demanded taking some pictures of the sunset from out the window.

“Just get in one!” Eliott pleases.

Lucas rolled his eyes, “never gonna happen. Especially if I know you are going to post about it on Instagram.”

Eliott smirked and took a step closer, hand bringing his camera to his side. “What’s so bad about the fact that I want to show off the awesome day I had with such a-“ he was interrupted by the workers ushering people into the elevator.

Pretty soon they were crammed into a steel death trap which was inching its way up this massive structure. The way in which they boarded made it so that Eliott stood behind Lucas. Since it was so crowded they were basically crushed together, and Lucas was so not prepared. He also wasn’t ready for the fact that it made their height difference so visible. Lucas feel Eliott’s breath against his neck. The fact that every time Eliott breathed out, a puff of air tickled his scent gland and briefly made his knees go weak was making him crazy. Lucas was pretty sure he was going to turn into putty on the floor if he weren’t careful. And Lucas wasn’t sure if Eliott was doing it on purpose, but everytime the elevator lurched he could feel the taller boy press just a tiny bit closer. Not to mention the fact that Eliott’s scent was driving him practically up the wall. The Alpha was filling all his senses and Lucas just needed out of here or else he wasn’t sure what would happen.

Lucas practically dashed out of the elevator into the open area. Allowing his sense of smell to be filled with something other than Eliott. Not that Eliott smelled bad. Actually, it was the opposite. It was because Eliott smelled so damn good that it made Lucas want to jump his bones right then and there.

“You okay?” Eliott asked and placed a tentative hand on Lucas’s shoulder.

Lucas nodded. He didn’t need to look in a mirror to know that his cheeks were flushed a bright crimson. Hopefully Eliott would just think he’s sick or something…

“Whoa!” Eliott exclaimed and ran to the nearest window, peering down. “This sight never gets old.” He practically whispered into the glass as Lucas got closer.

Lucas followed Eliott’s eyes, pushing his fear of heights to the side for just a few moments. “Oh! There’s my motorcycle! You can see it if you really squint…” Lucas commented and pointed to where he had parked his baby earlier.

“You ride a motorcycle?”

Lucas nodded, “just for a few years.”

“That’s so cool! I wish I could ride one.” Eliott said and leaned against the railing, facing Lucas.

“Well maybe I can give you a ride back to your apartment later,” Lucas offered.

“Oh you are definitely giving me a ride later,” Lucas knew that Eliott didn’t mean it the way it came across. But Lucas couldn’t stop his mind from filling with some obscene images involving a certain Omega and Alpha. In bed. Lucas bit his bottom lip to suppress a whimper from making its way out.

They stood in front of the window for what felt like hours. They were making small banter between them, though in Lucas’s opinion they didn’t even really need to talk. It could have been the most deadly silence anyone had ever come across, and it still would have been fine. Because _they_ are fine. They’re Eliott and Lucas.

“What do you say we head out?” Eliott finally offered and nodded his head towards the exit. Lucas agreed and followed after him.

Lucas dreaded the entire walk from the Eiffel Tower to where he had parked his motorbike. Because it meant this day, this day that actually made Lucas feel like himself after months of feeling out of place, was coming to an end. They walked exceptionally close. Fireworks were going off inside Lucas every time he felt their knuckles brush or their shoulders touch. He practically gnawed a gash into his bottom lip with how he had been anxiously chewing at it.

“This is it here,” Lucas gestured towards his baby, which practically flowed in the dark.

Eliott whistled and ran a hand over the seat. “I don’t know anything about motorcycles, but this baby is sweet.” Lucas laughed. “Why don’t you get on and show me how it’s done?” Eliott practically challenged, eyebrows bouncing up.

Lucas rolled his eyes and mounted the motorcycle, hands curled around the handlebars. He let his eyes shut at the feeling. Yeah, there was nothing better than this.

Suddenly he heard a camera shutter go off and Lucas’s eyes shot open. There Eliott stood, camera in hand, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Lucas narrowed his eyes.

“Did you just take a photo of me?”

“No.”

“Eliott.”

“No!”

“Fine, show me your photos.”

Eliott frowned playfully. “Fine, okay! I did. But I couldn’t help it! You look so hot.”

Lucas felt his breath catch at the last sentence. He swallowed and urged himself to just brush it off. “Whatever, just get on?” He said and offered Eliott a helmet.

Eliott smirked, acting as if he’d won. He happily took the helmet and strapped it around his head safely. A few tufts of messy hair poked out from the front and sides, and made Lucas smile.

Lucas revved the engine a couple times before smiling over his shoulder. “You might want to hang on.” Lucas said over the humming of the motorcycle.

Eliott simply beamed at Lucas as his hands slid around the younger boys waist. Lucas nearly jumped when he felt Eliott bring himself flush to Lucas’s back and hands tighten. Eliott then placed his head on Lucas’s shoulder, peering out at the road. Without another warning Lucas took off. He heard Eliott let out a surprised “whoa!” from behind him, which made Lucas smile. Eliott was practically hollering with laughter and excitement as Lucas made sharp turns and swerved between cars. Lucas tried to take them a little out of the way of the city, and into an area where he knows there aren’t as many traffic lights or pedestrians out at night.

As the ride continued and the busy streets turned into more calm, less populated areas Eliott seemed to relax. He didn’t try to say anything to Lucas, which he appreciated. Not that he had to just concentrate on the road. Rather, Lucas was just happy to bask in the feeling of wind rushing past him and the hum of the bike. He especially couldn’t get enough of the shifting pressure of Eliott on his back. Or of Eliott’s gentle touch on his stomach. Or of how close Eliott was to his scent gland. Close enough that his nose accidentally brushed it a couple times.

Lucas had to turn around at some point though, they couldn’t just keep riding forever. Eliott had to get back to his apartment and Lucas also had to go to bed. Though, Lucas is sure neither of them would have complained if they just stayed like this until time ended.

Eliott was kind enough to direct Lucas to his apartment, since Lucas had literally no idea where he was going. When he pulled up to an old apartment building, Lucas wasn’t sure if Eliott had directed him to the right place. Did a supermodel really live here?

As soon as Eliott hopped off, Lucas immediately regretted ever taking him back to his apartment. Lucas just wanted to always have the soft pressure of Eliott on his back, and the playful twitches in Eliott’s hands pressed against his stomach. He wanted Eliott to just sweep him off his feet and carry him to their future, wherever that may be.

“Thanks for today,” Eliott said and pulled the helmet off his head, tucking it under his elbow.

Lucas smiled, he felt like he was going to cry. He didn’t want this to end, not yet. “Of course. Thank you, Eliott.”

Eliott looked like he was frozen in place. Like he was struggling to find the willpower to even move his feet. Lucas saw Eliott’s hand twitch upwards a couple times before falling limp again at his side. “Right. Well, next time then.” Eliott smiled and turned to walk away.

As Eliott was about halfway to his door Lucas called after him, “Eliott! My helmet!”

Eliott looked down at his own limbs, almost shocked that he still had it himself. He paused a second before sending a smirk over his shoulder, “you’ll get it back next time. It’ll give you a reason to come visit me.

**@lucallemant: day out with my baby.**

****

**@srodulv: come get your helmet**


	5. Chapter 5

The week following their meet-up (Lucas is still hesitant to call it a date) was relatively uneventful. There was practically radio silence from Eliott that week, he wasn’t posting anything and didn’t respond to Lucas’s message he sent him asking him if his plants were still alive. The only sign Lucas got that Eliott was still breathing was when he posted on his story a song he had been listening to.

 

Lucas, on the other hand, tried to keep himself distracted from this sudden radio silence. Trying not to let his consciousness drawl on it for too long. He posted a video on twitter and Instagram asking his followers if they wanted him to do a cover or do a video of one of his own songs. It was an overwhelming vote for one of his own pieces, which Lucas hadn’t really been expecting.

So, he stayed at his desk the majority of Monday through Wednesday, either studying or composing a song. He had planned on writing it for the piano, but ultimately opted out of that option. It was still a touchy subject. The last time he played had been when he visited his mom, and she had requested to hear something. Instead, he decided to create a somewhat draft for a drum piece. Lucas ultimately decided to keep it more a freestyle piece than anything else.

His flat was relatively empty that week as well. Mika had still not shown up, not since his rut started. Maybe he just decided to spend more time with his “friend.” Manon popped in just a couple times to grab clothes and head out to wherever she was staying. Lucas figured she was probably spending time with the girls. Catching up and gossiping and all that Jazz.

 

He went to his class on Friday. It had been a boring lecture as always. He swears that teacher teaches in a monotone voice just to put his students to sleep. As Lucas walked out of the classroom the last person he had been anticipating to see was Chloe. Yet there she was, in all her...annoying glory.

 

“Chloe?” Lucas questioned as she practically bounced over to him.

 

“Salut!” She replied and pecked a kiss on his lips. He didn’t bother closing his eyes.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked and gripped onto his bag a little tighter. “How do you even know what class I have right now?”

 

“Yann told me!”

 

“Oh…”

 

Chloe frowned, “I just thought you would appreciate it.” When Lucas didn’t say anything she continued, “I was thinking we could do something today? Something chill. Like go study or go to the park…?”

 

Lucas licked his lips and turned away from her eyes, “I actually don’t know if I can today. I have plans with the guys.” Which wasn’t a total lie. They had planned on pregaming then going to some party in the city Arthur had hooked them up with. Apparently some girl he was interested in was hosting it at her apartment building on the roof. And who was Lucas to decline a party like that?

 

“Oh, well, I could go with you!”

 

“I don’t know if the guys-“

 

“You don’t know if the guys would what?” Yann spoke up, rudely interrupting them.

 

Jesus, can Lucas just avoid this girl already? Why can’t he just fade her out? Why do his friends not let him cockblock himself?

 

“Lucas isn’t sure if you guys would let me come with to hang out,” Chloe tells Yann.

Yann paused and glanced at Lucas. He obviously didn’t catch onto Lucas’s eyes pleading Yann to just walk away and stop bugging them because Yann says, “yeah, we are planning on heading to some party in the city. We don’t mind if you tag along.”

 

Chloe beamed and Lucas felt like he was going to be sick, “cool! I have to get to my class, but I’ll see you guys tonight! Your place?” Chloe asked Yann.

 

Yann nodded and they both watched Chloe walk off. Lucas was about to turn to Yann and tell him off, but Yann beat him to it. “Dude, what was that? Why are you turning down a girl who’s so obviously into you? It’s like giving up a free month of sex.”

 

 _Cute, Yann, a lady’s man._ Lucas was about say. Instead he went with, “i don’t know. I mean I feel like I’m being sucked into it, ya know? She’s just so into mae, it’s stressing me out.”

 

Yann sighed, “okay, well, maybe tonight you give her a chance to be more chill. Just let you and her relax, no pressure.” With that he walked off.

 

Yeah, right. No pressure.

  


Lucas had pocketed an extra suppressant to take with him to Yann’s place. Alcohol tends to affect how well his suppressants work, so he figures taking one after pregaming and heading to the actual party would be a good idea.

 

Thankfully, something came up with Chloe and she wasn’t able to make it to the pregame. She said she would still be able to make it to the party, which had Lucas praying that she wouldn’t.

Lucas decided to take his motorcycle out again. His friends were giving him a hard time about it, “oh I’m Lucas I’m so cool and rocker I have a motorcycle.” Was one of the many things Arthur had said to him. Basile was practically pleading Lucas to take it to the party, saying how cool he would look pulling up in a motorcycle, “You already have a girl so you don’t even need to impress anyone!” Basile argued. Yann, of course, gave him a hard time because “you can afford a motorcycle but you can’t move into an apartment of your own?”

 

Of course, Lucas would never tell them the real reason behind taking his motorcycle. It was one, of his many, dirty secrets. Because he hoped that if he got on it, an apparition of Eliott would materialize behind him. It would wrap his arms around him again and press his face into Lucas’s neck. He would encompass Lucas from the back, protecting him...from what? Lucas isn’t sure. But that doesn’t matter. What matters is that Lucas is craving Eliott, and yet he still hasn’t heard anything from him.

 

None of that happened, of course. It was an uneventful ride to the party. Shorter than he had hoped for. He got there a few minutes before his friends, and he decided to take the time and check out the building. He noticed it had a great view of Paris, probably even better on the roof. With how late at night it was, you could probably see the whole city lit up with lights. Lucas used to always do that with his mom, if they happened to be in the city. They would go to some restaurant that had an upper floor and sit there and watch the people bustling around and watch the lights flicker. He misses those days.

 

When he got inside he managed to find a bathroom open for the maintenance people. He probably shouldn’t have gone in, but all he needed was a quick drink of water to take his pill. Lucas glanced in the dirty mirror and sighed. He hadn’t been sleeping well the past few nights. Usually during the second phase of his heat he won’t get much sleep, then catch up on it the following couple weeks. But lately he’s been getting less and less. It should probably worry him more than it has been, but his sleep schedule has always been wack.

 

When he exits the bathroom, and there are no messages from his friends, he decides to just head up to the roof. He passes the person at the front desk who eyes him warily. Lucas probably should have worn something other than just joggers, a t-shirt and his usually bomber jacket, but it wasn’t like anyone clued him in on how fancy he was supposed to dress. Lucas continued his way up the stairs, questioning all the way why they didn’t have an elevator in this place. When he finally did get to the roof, he opened the door and looked out into a sea of incredibly hot people. They were all tall and slim. Faces perfectly proportional, and all of them nearly dressed to the nines. Lucas’s jaw dropped. The people closest to him lingered for a few seconds, before returning to their conversation. Lucas cleared his throat and tried to find the alcohol, he’d need to get slightly drunk (which is a rarity for Lucas) if he were going to have any confidence at this party.

 

As soon as he found the table holding the punch and stacks of beers, he grabbed a cup. Someone suddenly jumped on Lucas, wrapping their arms around his shoulders. Lucas turned and was met with a wide-smiling Basile.

 

“When’d you get here?” Arthur asked from the other side.

 

Lucas turned to him to answer, “just a few minutes ago.” He paused as Basile got off of him, “also, you didn’t tell me we were supposed to dress like it’s fashion week.” Lucas grumbled glancing towards the crowd.

 

“Well, that’s just because they’re models,” Arthur commented nonchalantly.

 

Lucas sputtered on his drink and he heard Yann exclaim a profanity somewhere behind him, “you brought us to a party for models? We’re just college students.”

 

Arthur shrugged, “models are pretty chill guys, just get into a conversation and you’ll see.” His eyes trailed out into the crowd, and froze for a second. He must have spotted the person who invited him, and with that Arthur excused himself.

 

Basile groaned and leaned on the table, cracking open a beer. “Man, no model is going to sleep with me!”

 

Lucas sighed and turned away to look into the crowd. There was no way he was going to deal with that right now. He’ll just let Yann focus on that whole issue.

 

About halfway through his first cup, Chloe suddenly appeared. Yann and Basile left as soon as she arrived, and Yann gave Lucas a quick thumbs up. Lucas tried to make small talk with Chloe, he really did. But she just ended up saying all the wrong things and it was getting awkward. He thought that dancing would be less painful, and when he invited her to dance she was practically beaming. Lucas almost retracted the offer, but didn’t have time before she was pulling him into the massive crowd of moving bodies.

 

It was pretty weird at first, with Lucas acting all stiff. The small amount of alcohol he had drank that night was not affecting his system as much as he would have liked. But as minutes passed Lucas began to get more comfortable, more flowy. He felt bad, because Chloe was just trying so hard. As the fifth song came on, that’s when he spotted him.

 

Eliott was dancing, more like jumping, to the music, beer in hand. He was looking down at someone, eyes squinted in a smile. Lucas was about to question what Eliott was doing in this kind of scene. Then he remembered who exactly this party is being held by. A model. Most likely a model that Eliott is colleagues with as well.

 

Lucas felt his breath catch as Eliott looked up. They didn’t make eye contact right away. Eliott was more scanning the crowd. Lucas was anticipating the moment when their eyes would lock, his heart was beating out of his chest and he felt like his legs were going to fall off. But as soon as it happened, he still wasn’t ready.

 

Eliott’s smile only got wider as their eyes met. It was like a scene in some stupid romance movie. Lucas almost thought Eliott was going to push through the crowd to get to him, but was glad when he didn’t. Lucas swallowed and broke the eye contact, looking back over to Chloe. She was still dancing, inching closer to Lucas every step she took. He wasn’t sure what came over him, maybe it was because he knew Eliott was watching, but suddenly Lucas was kissing Chloe. He kissed her with such force it sent them into an almost dip. Chloe was a good kisser, Lucas will give her that. She was smiling into every kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands found their way onto her waist.

 

He didn’t open his eyes until he knew he was facing Eliott. He couldn’t have prepared himself for the look Eliott had on his face. It wasn’t a smile, at least not the smile he had on before. It was more of a smirk. As soon as Lucas saw Eliott turn back to his dancing partner he closed his eyes, telling himself to think about the kiss with Chloe. Yet he couldn’t fight the urge to look back up just one more time.

 

His eyes immediately caught Eliott’s, even though they were somewhat shrouded by his hair. Lucas felt himself stutter into the kiss, though Chloe didn’t seem to mind. Eliott’s whole head was moving with the kiss, and Lucas couldn’t see, but he was sure his body was moving to the music as well. Lucas felt his stomach fill with butterflies. He wanted to reach and grab Eliott, instead he made himself reach up and run his hand through Chloe’s hair. It felt like air was getting pulled out of Lucas’s lungs as their eye contact persisted. The longer it lasted, the more it felt as if it were Lucas standing there with Eliott. His hand around Lucas’s neck. The other wrapping protectively around his waist. Lucas let out a groan, which accidentally spurred Chloe on as she snaked a hand up his back.

 

Luckily, Lucas had an excuse for pausing the makeout session as the song came to a close. He excused himself for a brief moment. Thankfully, Chloe let him go without much of a fight. Lucas made his way out of the crowd, fighting for air. He managed to find an area relatively secluded from the rest of the party. Lucas looked out over the city. It looked so peaceful from up there. But it makes you wonder.  The fact that there are so many people down there who all have their own issues and lives happening at the same time as your own.

 

Maybe there is another universe, some Lucas who could fall in love with Chloe. Or some Lucas who isn’t an Omega. Or some Lucas who is open about who he is.

 

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. He expected to see Basile or Yann when he turned, but is instead met with an Eliott.

 

“Hey,” Eliott managed and slid in next to Lucas, leaning on his forearms. As Lucas breathed in, there was something off in Eliott’s scent. Something tangy or sour. Less soothing than before.

 

“Hi,” Lucas said bluntly. He wasn’t sure what else to say.

 

Eliott took a deep breath before exhaling loudly from his nose. “That girl back there was cute.”

 

Lucas raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Eliott, “Chloe?”

 

Eliott nodded.

 

Lucas shrugged, “yeah, she’s sweet.”

 

Eliott chuckled, though Lucas didn’t feel any actual happiness in the laugh, “What? Is there something wrong with her? Got like a peg leg or something?”

 

Lucas scoffed a laugh and glanced at his hands. “No, no. She’s just so into me, sort of freaking me out.”

 

Eliott shrugged and looked out over the city. “If you were kissing me like that, I’d probably be ‘so into you’ too.”

 

Lucas knew it was a joke. That Eliott just used his own words to make a point, but he couldn’t help it when his heart started picking up. “And what about you? You have your own pretty brunette?” Lucas didn’t register the tanginess in his words until after he had spoke them.

 

Eliott drew his lips in a line before he answered, “we used to hook up from time to time, now we’re just good friends.”

 

Lucas felt something in heart convulse. He hadn’t coined Eliott as the one-night-stand kind of guy. Not the kind of Alpha Lucas despises. Not the kind of Alpha who uses others in their sexual games. Not the kind of Alpha like his dad. Lucas tries to swallow, but his throat is suddenly too dry.

 

“Good for you,” Lucas forced a smile and turned to walk away.

 

There’s a hand on his arm before he could take a step backwards. Lucas turned to look Eliott in the eyes. There was something pleading there, something pleading Lucas to stay. Lucas paused for just a moment. If he hadn’t taken that extra suppressant, he’s sure there would have been a slight bitterness to his scent.

 

Eliott retracted his hand, letting it fall to his side. “I was...well I have a photo shoot on Sunday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? We could get coffee or something afterwards…”

 

“Why don’t you just take your brunette?” Lucas questioned, arms crossed over his chest.

 

Eliott licked his lips and Lucas couldn’t help but follow the motion. “Because I don’t really...care if she comes with me. I care if you do.”

 

Lucas cursed in his head, how could he stay mad at someone who looks like a puppy being left in the rain. Lucas nodded, “sure. I’ll go with you. But only if you give me my helmet back.”

 

Eliott smiled “of course.”

 

Lucas was in the middle of excusing himself and about to leave when Eliott offered to walk him down. Lucas wasn’t sure what he wanted in that moment, so he just let Eliott follow.

 

They got halfway down the stairs before Eliott said, “I guess you went for the more casual look today, huh?”

 

Lucas looked at him confused for a second before Eliott motioned to what Lucas was wearing. Lucas gazed downwards and internally groaned. “Don’t even @ me, okay? My friend didn’t tell me we were going to a party for models or anything. I just wore what I felt comfortable in.”

 

They walked through the main lobby, the same women behind the main desk now raising an eyebrow. Except she wasn’t looking at Lucas, she was more checking out Eliott. Lucas’s jaw tightened and he had to fight the urge to wrap an arm around Eliott’s waist to prove a point of some kind. They paused a few feet from Lucas’s motorcycle, standing side by side.

 

Lucas nearly yelped when Eliott suddenly spun him a whole 450° around until he came crashing into Eliott’s front. Lucas gazed up at him, eyes blown wide. The Alpha smiled down at him with the most shit eating grin. “I think your outfit makes you look-”

 

Lucas rolled his eyes and pushed away, cutting Eliott off. “I know, I know. I look frumpy and out of place I get it.” Lucas said and walked over to his bike.

 

Eliott shrugged, following after him. “I was going to go for more dangerously attractive.” The grin that would put suns to shame found its way back on Eliott’s face, and Lucas had to look away in the fear of being blinded.

 

Lucas managed to roll his eyes as a blush crept its way onto his cheeks. “Wow, you are just…” Lucas said as he pursed his lips and put his helmet on.

 

Eliott took a step closer. “Just what?”

 

Lucas looked up, finding the willpower to hold the gaze. He shrugged and wrapped his hands on the handlebar, revving the engine once. “Guess you’ll have to hear the rest of the sentence when you give me my helmet back.”

 

Lucas didn’t stay to see the expression on Eliott’s face. He did a quick turn onto the street, whizzing between cars. It wasn’t until he got home that he realized he had completely abandoned Chloe at the party.

  


Saturday flew by with Lucas spending most of the time with Manon on the couch. She had showed up that morning, just as Lucas was crawling out of his bed, frozen in place by the front door and crying. “We don’t have to talk about it,” Lucas offered and guided them towards the kitchen to make some coffee and something from whatever they had in the fridge. Manon seemed thankful, so he didn’t pry too much on the topic.

 

Once they were finally on the couch, Lucas let Manon choose what they would watch. The show was really just background noise to his swirling thoughts. He couldn’t help but think about the night before. The last place he had expected to see Eliott was at that party. Lucas also wasn’t sure how to feel about the concept that Eliott has a fuck buddy, possibly more than one. Also, now Eliott knows about Chloe. Oh yeah...Chloe. Lucas really should just break it off with her before “it” actually became something. He knows he’s just using her as his beard. But she’s like a real-life version of his safety net. And it’s so hard to let that go.

 

Lucas briefly closed his eyes, letting his head roll back. Eliott appeared on the back of his eyelids, almost like a movie playing from the night before. Lucas could still see the strobe lights hitting Eliott’s face and the way his shoulders and head moved.

 

The meer concept of Eliott felt like jumping off a cliff and Lucas wasn’t sure if he wanted to take that jump, at least not without a safety net attached.

 

It was nearing dinner time when Lucas got a notification on his phone. He debates on whether to continue doing the dishes or check his phone. It was an easy fight. Lucas read the notification, @srodulv started a live!

 

Lucas unlocked his phone quickly, heart pounding in his chest. A few seconds later the image of Eliott appeared on his phone. Lucas couldn’t help but let a fond smile take over his face. He took in everything about the live. How Eliott was laughing and enjoying a smoke in his living room, just being super chill with the fans. Lucas also took note of the cute little harmonica motion Eliott does with his fingers between questions. Lucas couldn’t help but gaze at the steel rings which were placed on multiple fingers. They suited Eliott really well. Lucas bit his lip. Bet they would look pretty good trailing their way down…

 

No, Lucas, focus!

 

Lucas smiled again as he opened up the chat, quickly typing.

 

@lucallemant: strip ;)

 

“Ahhh! Lucas! Lucas’s in the chat! Salut!” Eliott said much more excitedly than expected. He scooped up his phone and brought it closer, more intimate than before. The chat was blowing up, some people just sending Lucas’s name over and over again, others trying to connect what was happening between these two. Lucas chuckled and brought his phone a little closer as well.

“Salut,” Lucas whispered into his screen.

 

Eliott paused, skimming the comments before looking back at the camera. “Lucas, say something else!”

 

Lucas laughed aloud, immediately hoping that Manon wouldn’t hear.

 

@lucallemant: what should I say?

 

@lucallemant: I still need my helmet back.

 

The chat was going crazy which made Lucas laugh harder. Eliott fell into a fit of laughter as he leaned back on his couch. Lucas wished he was there next to him. He wouldn’t even have to run his hand through his hair, or tuck his hands under Eliott’s shirt. While those are two things Lucas would very much like to do, it wouldn’t be necessary. Lucas would be content just sitting beside Eliott on the couch, doing a livestream together. Maybe Lucas would cook dinner later, something domestic. And then they would-

 

Lucas paused, why was he thinking like a housewife? Sure, Lucas had thought about the idea of becoming an Alpha’s Omega, but Lucas would still want to be Lucas. He would still want to continue his career, either in biology or music. He wouldn’t want to be owned per say. Though, perhaps he didn’t mind the idea of being able to come home and smell a scent so familiar that it’s practically your own. Or have a mating bite that links you to the other person in a way that’s undefinable…

 

“Oh, Putain! I have to go. Bye, Lulu!” And with that Eliott ended the live.

  


Sunday morning crept by. Eliott had said that he could pick Lucas up, but only if Lucas took his motorbike. Lucas had rolled his eyes and asked: do you only like me for my motorcycle? Eliott had just laughed. Lucas agreed, though, thankful that Manon had a job interview that morning so she was out early. And Mika was still passed out on his bed.

 

Lucas wasn’t entirely sure what to wear to a photo shoot, he didn’t own many nice clothes if he was being honest. He settled for one of his nicer (more blouse-y) shirts and rolled up jeans. It was the best he could do.

 

There was a knock at the door, just a little past eleven. Lucas composed himself as he went to answer it. A part of him prayed that it wasn’t Eliott, because he hadn’t finished mentally preparing himself. However, when he opened the door, there Eliott was. In all his tall glory. He has a hand in his pocket with the other tucking something underneath his elbow.  Lucas guess it was the helmet, though he didn’t look at it long because holy shit that face. A smile grew on Eliott’s face when Lucas opened the door. His scent wafted out and around Eliott. Lucas felt like he could practically taste the smell with how sweet it was.

 

“Salut!” Eliott said happily.

 

Lucas nodded, “Salut.” He stepped out of the apartment, locking the door after him. He turned back to Eliott, motioning to his clothes. “I wasn’t exactly sure what to wear to a photo shoot, so I settled for this.”

 

Eliott smirked and took a step closer. “I think you look perfect, babe.”

 

Lucas felt his legs nearly give out. Babe, babe. Babe. Babe. Holy shit. Babe. Lucas had to take a few breaths and wet his lips before saying, “of course you would say that. Let’s just get this over with.” Lucas said in a playful tone. As he passed, he grabbed hold of Eliott’s wrist, pulling him down the hallway to the stairs. Lucas tried to ignore the fact that he could feel how fast Eliott’s heart was racing.

 

“Can I drive?!” Eliott asked excitedly once they reached the bike.

  
Lucas laughed, “yeah, right, in your dreams!”

 

Eliott frowned, reaching the bike before Lucas. He flung his leg around the bike and placed his hands on the handlebars, looking back at Lucas. “C’mon! Just a couple blocks!” When Lucas just crossed his arms Eliott gave him his best puppy dog eyes, “pleeease.”

 

Lucas sighed, “fine, you win.”

 

Eliott laughed giddily. “Yes! Hop on!”

 

Lucas rolled his eyes. He put his helmet on before mounting the back of the bike. He tentatively placed his arms around Eliott, and then proceeded to wait for a good five minutes before asking, “do you need help?”

 

Eliott turned to him, a whine just barely audible, “yes.”

 

Lucas laughed and leaned forward. He watched as his hands trailed down Eliott’s arms until they rested on the handlebars, resting just next to (and slightly on) Eliott’s hands. Lucas tried to immortalize the image of Eliott watching Lucas’s hands from just moments before.

 

“I’m guessing you know handlebars? And I hope you know what riding a bike is like, otherwise we are in a lot of trouble. The brake lever is just to our right, a little under the speedometer.  Then the break peddles are somewhat where my feet will be resting. Then, to get going you just want to slightly pull on th-whoa!” Lucas yelled as Eliott gripped the gas pedal, shooting them forward. Eliott laughed into the wind and Lucas was frantically latching onto Eliott’s middle for some stability.

 

Lucas would never admit it to his face, but Eliott did rather well...considering. They had a couple close calls, but nothing too major that Lucas would need them to pull over for. When they got to the establishment, and Eliott went to sign in, he called Lucas his “plus one.”  Lucas couldn’t help but smile cheekily at the lady working at the desk as they walked away. Eliott guided them to the correct room, and whoa...Lucas had never seen so many people look so frantic all at once. And for what? Photos? Like literally, there were people running around holding like fifteen cups of coffee, others searching frantically in large bags, a large section of the room was just devoted to hair and makeup, and Lucas would not be surprised if he saw someone crying in the corner.

 

“Lulu, hey,” Eliott said, waving a hand in Lucas’s face to grab his attention. “I have to go do hair and makeup, you can either come with me or if you want you can just chill over there,” he motioned towards a section of fold out chairs, where there was a girl on her phone. “They’ll give me a ten minute break once I get ready, so I’ll see you then?”

 

Lucas nodded and watched Eliott walk off. He took one last look around the room, it seemed like in the movies. Like the Devil Wears Prada or...well, that’s really the only one that came to mind.  Lucas decided on wasting away the next hour or so in a chair on his phone, which is exactly what he would be doing at home, just with much more comfort and not with the pressure of every person in the room staring at him.

 

When Lucas sat down, he immediately pulled up Instagram. He decided to respond to some fans in his direct messages. He really enjoyed doing that, giving back to his fans. Lucas tried to ignore the ones asking if Eliott and him were in a relationship.

 

It was about seven minutes later (Lucas was now watching dog compilations on YouTube) when Lucas got a notification on his phone.

 

@srodulv: someone looks bored.

 

Lucas looked up to the area designated to hair to find Eliott grinning at him. Lucas rolled his eyes and exited out of the messages. He saw Eliott frown and turn back to his phone from his peripheral vision.

 

@srodulv: awe respond!

@srodulv: Lucaaaaaas

@srodulv: I’m going to keep sending you messages until you respond.

@srodulv: L

@srodulv: U

@srodulv: C

@srodulv: A

@srodulv: S

@srodulv: bb don’t be like that!

@srodulv: you look so feckin cute today mm

 

Lucas’s face lit up a bright pink.

 

@lucallemant: don’t call me cute.

 

Lucas could hear Eliott’s soft laugh from across the room.

 

@srodulv: but my mom told me I shouldn’t lie!

@srodulv: you don’t want me to lie do you?

 

Lucas pursed his lips at his phone, about to type a reply when, “hey! I haven’t seen you before.” Someone said, walking up to him. Lucas dragged his attention away from his phone, leaving it on his lap. He was met with the brightest smile Lucas thinks he has ever seen. The guy was obviously a model. Muscles super tones. Hair perfectly styled. Dimples only gods should have. “Sofiane.” The guy offered his hand and Lucas gladly took it.

 

It was then that Lucas got another notification which he knew was from Eliott. Lucas simply smiled flicking his eyes back to Eliott as he clicked his phone off. Eliott looked absolutely betrayed. “Lucas.” He said.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Sofiane said. “So, I’m guessing you aren’t a model?”

 

Lucas gaped at him playfully, “what am I that unattractive?”

 

Sofiane laughed, “no, no. I’m actually making sure you aren’t a model, because we are all supposed to be getting ready. Though you could easily be one, for sure.”

 

Lucas laughed, “if only.”

 

“No! No! I’m serious.” Lucas only rolled his eyes. “Anyways, what are you doing here?”

 

“I came here with a friend,” Lucas said and motioned to Eliott, who was too preoccupied sulking into the mirror. Is this even an adult male? He acts like a child.

 

“Oh, Eliott! I love Eliott. We are really close friends actually. We went to college together and then we both got into modeling around the same time.”

 

Lucas frowned, “Eliott went to college?”

 

Sofiane nodded, “yeah! He was majoring in the arts.”

 

“Oh, that’s awesome!”

 

“Yeah, you should ask him to show you a couple drawings some time.”

 

“Oh, you know he actually-“ Lucas was suddenly cut off when there was a hand placed on Sofiane’s shoulder. They both turned to the person the hand belonged to, to find Eliott standing there. Lucas couldn’t help but suck in a breath. He looked amazing, breathtaking, with his hair and makeup done. Dressed to the nines in a suit. A shiver coursed through Lucas’s body.

 

“Salut!” Eliott said.

 

They both greeted him as well. Sofiane opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when someone yelled his name. He excused himself and ran off. Eliott replaced where Sofiane had just been standing. “What were you two talking about?”

 

Lucas shrugged, leaning back into his chair. “Just setting up a time to go make out in the copy room.”

 

Eliott gaped at him, which made Lucas burst into laughter. “No, dude, we were actually talking about you.”

 

Eliott...blushed? Is that a hint of a blush Lucas sees? “Oh.”

 

Lucas cocked an eyebrow. “Oh.”

 

“Okay I need everyone in places now. Now, people!” Someone yelled from the center of a room. They were wearing a headset and looked relatively important in Lucas’s eyes.

 

Eliott cursed under his breath. “It shouldn’t take us too long to get these shots. Then I’m all yours.”

 

Lucas smiled as he watched Eliott walk off. “Okay,”

  


It took around two hours to finish the shoot. Much longer than Lucas was expecting. Towards the end he was about to fall asleep, when Eliott suddenly appeared in front him dressed in his everyday clothes once again. “Ready?” He asked.

 

Lucas nodded and proceeded to follow Eliott out of the building. They decided to head out the back exit, which happened to be a large area reserved for storage. Such as props models may use when shooting. The closer they got to the exit the larger the props became. There were couches and other chairs stacked upon each other, which surrounded something hiding underneath a tarp. Lucas paused in front of it. He sent a questioning look to Eliott, who stopped just a couple feet from him. Lucas preceded to peel back the tarp, revealing a shining piano. He lifted up the cover and trailed his fingers over the keys. Memories of his piano lessons come flooding back to him. As well as memories of his fathers disdain when he learned his mother had signed him up. He felt Eliott close some of the space between them, almost close enough to feel the breath he exhaled.

 

“I had to use this in one of my shoots before,” Eliott offered, cutting the silence covering the long corridor.

 

Lucas looked up briefly as he sat on the stool, “you play?”

 

Eliott laughed, “no, God, no. Well, I guess I do have the best cover of hot crossed buns this side of Paris.”

 

Lucas smiled, turning back to the piano. He cracked his fingers before letting them trail the keys once more. Lucas pressed a couple keys, making sure he remembered where they were.

 

“You know they probably have a triangle around here too if you want?” Eliott offered.

 

Lucas looked back briefly and smiled, he hadn’t really catched the whole joke. His brain was wrapped up in the melody going on inside his head. He breathed in before letting his fingers press the keys. They began flowing together the longer he played. His right hand soon joined in. His hands were shaking a tad, though he hoped Eliott didn’t realize.

 

Lucas closed his eyes, trying to remember the next part. It had been so long since he last played this piece. When he opened his eyes again, he looked back at Eliott who had found a place to sit on the floor a couple feet away. He had a smile on his face and his eyes were twinkling despite the low light in the room. As the song came to a close, Lucas didn’t think his heart had ever beat that fast. He turned back to Eliott to say something. But was beaten to it when someone yelled “hey! You there! What do you think you’re doing!”

 

A torch his both their faces, pulling a string of curses from Eliott’s mouth. He quickly grabbed Lucas’s hand, pulling them along to the exit. The security guard was yelling after them, but of course neither of them stopped. And they didn’t stop running until they were back at Lucas’s motorcycle. Both breathing heavily, hearts pumping. Eliott laughed as they put their helmets on and climbed in the motorcycle. Lucas could feel how fast Eliott’s heart was still beating as he pressed himself against Lucas’s back.

 

Lucas was getting ready to pull away and drive off the curb when Eliott leaned closer and whispered, so only he could hear, “you’re surprising Lucas. I love surprising people.”

 

Lucas wasn’t sure what else to do, other than quickly change the subject and turn his head away to hide his blush, “should we head to your place? Maybe have some beer?”

 

Lucas felt Eliott chuckle before he said “sure, mec."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you want to read the fanfic (and be able to see the pictures lol cause my computer is shit) check out my tumblr @is-this-a-skam-account

When they finally got to Eliott’s apartment, they were a giggling mess. Lucas had accidentally ran them through a puddle, soaking them both head to toe. To be honest, Lucas wasn’t all that upset about it because the T-shirt Eliott was wearing was just thin enough to stick completely to his skin, accentuating his toned torso. When Eliott was unlocking the door, his back to Lucas, Lucas had to do everything in his power to not ogle the Alpha in front of him.

 

They finally got into the apartment, Eliott dashing into his room to grab them some warm clothes. Lucas took these couple minutes to roam his away into an area that looked like a living room. The apartment was small, was the first thing that Lucas made note of. Not that he judges small apartments, hell, he shares one medium sized apartment with two other people. Lucas just figured that a model, an  _ elite _ model, like Eliott, would be able to afford something more high-class. 

 

He is about to sit down on the couch when Lucas thinks better of it. He’s still pretty soaked and wouldn’t want to get water on any of the furniture. Lucas does a quick 360 of the room, spinning on his heels, but nearly jumps out of his skin when he knocks into a table. There’s a loud bang, like something hitting the floor, and Lucas cringes. He turns around warily to view the damage done. He thought maybe he knocked over a cup or a vase, maybe something plastic even. What he didn’t expect to see tipped over on it’s side (still on the table, thank God) was a whole-ass terrarium, a snake slowly making its way on the ground to Lucas’s shoe. Lucas yelps again, scurrying away from the reptile and up onto the couch. Eliott finally comes running into the room, face pale and eyes immediately going to Lucas.

 

“What’s wrong? Lucas, what’s wrong?” Eliott asks. Lucas can only stare and point at the snake as it stills in position. Eliott furrows his eyebrows, mouth slightly parted. He glances between Lucas and the snake, Lucas and the snake, before bursting into laughter. Lucas gapes at him as he bends down and picks up the pet. “Lucas, it’s okay, it’s just my pet snake Brian. Brian likes meeting new people, don’t you Brian? Yes you do!” Eliott says in a puppy-dog voice as he pets the snake on the neck...wait, do snakes have necks? Is their whole body just a neck?

 

To be honest, if Eliott wasn’t speaking to a  _ snake  _ like that (rather any other animal except a snake) Lucas would have found it really adorable. But that is...it’s a snake!

 

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of snakes, Lucas?” Eliott asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Pfff,” Lucas began, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. “No, of course-” the snake started curling itself around Eliott’s arm and yup “yup, yup, nope, can’t do snakes.”

 

Eliott laughed again, and Lucas briefly thought that he was just going to put it back into its case. Instead Eliott thought it was a good idea to take a step closer to Lucas, reaching out his arm that Brian was still curling itself around.

 

“C’mon, pet him!”

 

Lucas’s face deadpanned, “excuse me?”

 

“Pet him!”

 

“Oh, no, no, no, no…”

 

“Lucas, if you can’t enjoy my pet then I think we are going to have some serious problems. Because see, as it stands, Brian outweighs you.” Eliott smirked.

 

Damn that asshole, “Give me the damn snake.”

 

It takes a few minutes, actually closer to thirty, until Lucas is comfortably standing with Brian curling himself in Lucas’s palm. “See he’s not bad! He’s not even venomous.” Eliott said.

 

Lucas shot him a look, “he still feels weird.”

 

A silence falls over them as Lucas watches Brian begin to make his way down his wrist and towards Lucas’s forearm. He breathes in heavily, and it isn’t until that moment that the scent of the apartment hits him like a truck. It smells exactly like Eliott, but like...on steroids.  Everything is Eliott, and everything is making Lucas want to grab Eliott and crush him in a hug. Maybe...more, if he was being honest. The strong scent went straight to his head, making him feel a lightheadedness not even the best-weed-ever could accomplish.

 

“Why don’t you put Brian back in his case and I’ll go grab those clothes, they’ve been sitting on my bed,” Eliott said and Lucas nodded. He could handle putting the snake back.

 

Eliott returned just as Lucas got the cage upright and closed the lid. He tossed Lucas a sweatshirt and a pair of track pants. The Alpha tells him the bathroom is just down the hall, and Lucas is able to find it without too much trouble. He locks the door behind him and begins to strip. It’s not until he’s holding the sweatshirt in his hand that he realizes just exactly what he’s doing. He’s going to be wearing  _ Eliott’s  _ sweatshirt. He’s going to be wearing  _ Eliott’s _ scent. Lucas can feel his face heat up as he brings the sweatshirt to his nose and breathes in. It smells like heaven, or at least what his own personal heaven would smell like. It smells like smoke, books, and sweets, yet also masculine. It smells like a male Alpha owns this sweatshirt, and something in Lucas melts as he slips it on. It hangs off of him like it’s trying to swallow Lucas whole. Something about the fact that it’s so big makes Lucas even happier. If he were at home, and he didn’t have an Alpha who is extremely hot in the next room, he wouldn’t even wear any pants underneath because of how it reaches the middle of his thighs and conceals everything anyway.

 

He snickers at the idea of walking out without putting on the pants, just to see Eliott sputter and blush at the sight.  Lucas would love to see his irises blow out at his arousal, maybe Eliott would walk over, cup Lucas’s ass in his hands-- Lucas physically shook his head to dismiss the thought. He sliped on the pants and walked out.

 

He heard noises coming from the kitchen, so he shuffled his way into the room and leaned against the doorway. Eliott had his back turned, washing something in the sink that Lucas couldn’t see, so he took his time to take in the Alpha. He took the time to take in how safe he felt here, how much this apartment (which he just stepped foot in) felt something like a home. He took the moment to assess how he felt comfortable around Eliott. So comfortable. Even more comfortable than with Yann, which is saying something.  

 

Eliott’s presence, or maybe his aura, makes Lucas feel just a little bit more like himself. He doesn’t feel like he has to force himself to make out with a girl or hide the fact that he likes flirting with Eliott. Maybe one day he’ll even be willing to open up about the fact that he’s an Omega taking suppressants, because he’s too scared to actually face what it means to  _ him _ to be an Omega.

 

“You okay?” Eliott’s voice broke Lucas out of his thoughts.

 

Eliott peaked over his shoulder at Lucas, an obvious smirk on his lips. Lucas coughed and lifted himself from the wall. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

He turned off the sink, flopping a dish cloth over his shoulder, before walking over to Lucas. Eliott ran his tongue across his lips as he stopped in front of Lucas, an action that he couldn’t help but follow.  “My sweatshirt looks good on you.”

 

Lucas smiled, “ah ouai?”

 

“Ouai, ouai.”

 

“Maybe I should keep it then,” Lucas cocked an eyebrow.

 

Eliott’s eyes practically glowed as he took a step closer, “I wouldn’t want you wearing anything else.”

 

“Me neither,” Lucas heard Eliott suck in a breath as he took yet another step forward.  He had to strain his neck to continue the eye contact.

 

Lucas hesitantly chewed at his bottom lip. He felt like his heart was in his throat. He wanted Eliott to just close the gap between them, to grab Lucas, pin him against the wall, hoist him onto his hips, whatever he wanted to do. He just seriously needed to feel those lips against his. And he most definitely didn’t want to think about the consequences.

 

He saw Eliott’s head twitch forward before the gap between them started gradually get smaller, smaller. Lucas parted his lips, practically begging for a kiss, and then “so you want a beer?” And just as fast as the gap was closed it was opened again. Eliott walked backwards towards the fridge, opening it, yet maintained a playful eye contact with Lucas, like he was challenging him.

 

Lucas almost took the bait, almost ran over there and crashed their lips together. Instead he took a deep breath in, swayed his hips (making sure Eliott took note of the motion) and said “make it two.”

  
Next thing Lucas knew, they were back in the living room, a beer and half a joint later. Usually Lucas wouldn’t drink, because of how it affects his suppressants, but something about the atmosphere tonight just seemed safe. The weed was giving Lucas a buzz similar to the one he felt in the kitchen, but not nearly as strong. A scratched record had been playing the same sound over and over for the past couple minutes, but neither of them found the willpower to get up and stop the record. Lucas was just so comfortable with his side pressed against Eliott. He kept stealing glances at the Alpha, who, if he noticed, didn’t show any sign or recognition of it. Eliott actually looked sedated, with his eyes halfway closed and joint hanging between his middle and index finger. Lucas watched as he brought it to his lips, pulling a long drag, holding the smoke between his lips before blowing a smoke ring. 

 

“We should shake the record,” Eliott finally mumbled. Lucas felt butterflies in his stomach at the gravely, slightly stoned, voice of the Alpha. 

 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to get up.”

 

“God, me neither.” He took another drag, “we should probably get something to eat though.”

 

Lucas smiled, “ya think?”

 

Eliott scoffed, paused, then said, “do you want to finish this joint off with me?”

 

Lucas paused, “I’m confused on what we’ve been doing thus far.”

 

That made Eliott laugh, and Lucas’s heart soared. He would give anything to just keep Eliott laughing like that. It should be a crime for this man to not smile 24/7 because of how bright he makes a room. Sure, Lucas’s friends obviously “brighten Lucas’s life,” or whatever you wanna call it, just by being his friends and making him laugh. But with Eliott, it’s different. It’s like Lucas  _ wants  _ to make sure Eliott is never sad or upset. Because he thinks he would die if he never got to see that smile again.

 

“I mean shotgun it,” Eliott’s voice rang in Lucas’s ears. 

 

“What?” His voice comes out a squeak which made Eliott laugh again. You know what? Lucas takes it back, Eliott shouldn’t laugh at his failure. 

 

“You don’t know what shotgunning is?”

 

“I know what shotgunning is!”

 

“So do you wanna do it? There’s just one last hit on this,” Eliott said and wiggled the joint in his hand. 

 

Lucas paused before nodding. Eliott grinned like a fucking idiot as he repositioned himself on the couch to face Lucas, Lucas mirroring him. Everything happens in slow motion as Eliott brought the joint to his lips, finishing it off and dropping it in the ashtray. His hands slid up Lucas’s chin, tickling the skin there. Lucas let himself lean into the touch, just a little. He might have purred, though he would never admit that. Then Eliott was inching closer, closer. Just like in the kitchen. As soon as Lucas saw Eliott close his eyes he closed his as well. He’s sure Eliott could feel his rapid pulse with his fingertips on his neck. It was like a sporadic drum beat.  And then Lucas began breathing as he felt Eliott’s breath tickle his lips. Their lips grazed just briefly, a flitting touch and nothing more. Then Eliott’s hands uncupped Lucas’s face as he got up from the couch. 

 

Lucas felt dazed as Eliott reached out and ran a hand through his hair, tugging just a little, just enough to elicit a moan. Then the touch was gone. A memory.

 

Lucas was getting real sick of his games.

 

He took a deep breath in (the house now reeked of weed) and got up to collect the few beer bottles left on the coffee table. Lucas watched as Eliott made his way over to the records, staring at them.

 

“I’m just going to take these to recycling,” Lucas said, voice heavy with smoke. Eliott simply nodded as he reached forward to grab a record. Lucas wanted to just stay and watch the Alpha, truth be told he could watch him for hours on end. But he eventually found the willpower to turn away and head into the kitchen.

 

His feet padded against the cold tiled floor as he walked in. A shiver ran down his back as he threw the cans into recycling. Everywhere in this house was freezing, how did Eliott live like this? Lucas sucked in a breath and paused to look out the window above the sink. It was dark outside, time had totally slipped them by and Lucas wasn’t sure if it was still Sunday or not. He glanced around, making sure that Eliott wasn’t standing in the doorway, before reaching up and hugging his chest. Really, he was hugging the sweatshirt. It still smelled like Eliott even with the smoke that filled the living room.  

 

“Are you planning on coming back or should I just join you in here?” Eliott’s voice shocked Lucas out of his trance. He nearly jumped so high he hit the ceiling.

 

It wasn’t until Eliott started laughing and took a step forward that Lucas heard the music filling the apartment. He recognized the song, vividly. His face and body ran cold. The laughter from Eliott slowly died away, replaced with a smile so fond that it made Lucas want to melt away into a puddle. A very embarrassed Lucas puddle.

 

“You look shocked,” Eliott mumbled as he paused in front of Lucas.

 

The only light coming in was the moonlight from the window. It made the whole scene look like a hazy dream. Especially Eliott, because how could he look that hot...ever? It should be illegal. The whole kitchen seemed to fade in the background as the piano piece continued to play. Eliott and the song seemed to fill all of Lucas’s senses.

 

How did Eliott even have this song on vinyl?

 

“How do you have this song? I thought you were all about dubstep.” Lucas’s joke seemed to lighten the kitchen just a little. Or maybe that was the brief laughter from Eliott that brightened up the room.

 

“My Dad was a big vinyl collector, especially of piano pieces like this one. Anyways, uh, the song played at my Mom and Dad’s wedding, and my Mom got the record for my Dad as an anniversary gift. He gave it to me just a couple years ago.” Eliott took a couple more steps forward.  “ _ I Love You _ was one of his favorites.”

 

Lucas isn’t sure where he found the courage, but he took a step forward, closing the gap between them by another margin. A smile crept it’s way onto his lips, “I didn’t think you’d recognize it.”

 

Eliott’s smile widened, “well, it’s one of my favorites too.” There was a pause, and then Eliott leaned in just a little, “don’t tell anyone, but I like your cover more.”

 

Lucas didn’t even try and hide the blush that crept onto his face. He hoped that in the pale light Eliott would just miss it completely. “Aren’t you going to ask me to dance?” Lucas countered, flicking his eyebrows up.

 

He said it as a joke, of course. And he definitely didn’t expect Eliott to take the challenge and reach out his hand to take, which had Lucas frantically saying “oh no, no, no, no,” Lucas laughed, “I am not a dancer.”

 

“I’ll take the lead, don’t worry.”

 

Lucas eyed Eliott warily as he tentatively placed a hand on his. Eliott looked as though he was going to explode with happiness as he brought Lucas closer, close enough that their chests were touching.  _ I Love You  _ had ended just a couple minutes ago, but a new piano song came on, one that Lucas didn’t recognize. 

 

A minute into dancing and they were both a giggling mess. It was obvious Eliott didn’t know shit about dancing either as they kept tripping over themselves, or one another, Lucas couldn’t tell at that point. They were just two idiots with four left feet. 

 

As the third song came on, Eliott’s hand on Lucas’s arm trailed upwards. Up past his collarbone, and to the back of his neck where it rested and massaged Lucas’s scent gland. Lucas moaned in relief at the feeling, and he felt his knees start to go weak. He didn’t shy away from looking up into Eliott’s eyes. And Lucas felt his heart convulse (in a good way, of course). There was a tenderness in his eyes that Lucas had never seen before, that kept drawing him in. And Lucas isn’t sure who moved first, maybe it was him or maybe it was Eliott or maybe they both moved at the same time, but they were kissing. It was slow, to match the rhythm of the song filling their ears. There was nothing rushed about it, like they were both trying to savour the feeling of each other’s lips. Like they were afraid that when they pulled away the world would end. Lucas thinks his would have. 

 

As they both sank into the kiss, the more heated it became. It almost caught Lucas off guard when Eliott ran his tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Lucas happily gave it to him. He gasped into the kiss as Eliott’s hands roamed underneath the sweatshirt. The cold rings on Eliott’s fingers left trails on his skin, making him flinch and squirm. Finally Eliott pulled away, resting his forehead against Lucas’s, and smiling like there’s no tomorrow.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Eliott mumbled against Lucas’s lips, letting Lucas steal a couple chaste kisses.

 

“Oh, I can definitely imagine.” Lucas moaned as Eliott pulled at his hair once more.

 

“Can I kiss you again?”

 

“Please,”

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaha I'm not dead!! :D  
> Hope you guys like this chapter, it's just sort of fluffy and more of a filler. Bisou!  
> (tumblr: @is-this-a-skam-account)

Lucas decided he never wanted to leave this apartment. Not for anything. Not for his friends, not for his mom and definitely not to go back to his own home. He never wanted that moment with Eliott in the kitchen to end. Kissing him felt so right. Hearing Eliott pant and moan against Lucas felt so right in so many ways. And feeling a moan being pulled from himself as Eliott trailed kisses and bites down the side of his neck was just perfect. It felt like he was being sent to Heaven. Eliott had started backing them up towards the wall, which Lucas landed against with a thud. Lucas didn’t understand how Eliott was so seamless with his kisses and his touches, which roamed from his waist up to his neck, into his hair, back to his ass and lower back. It felt like he was going to explode.

 

“Wait-wait,” Lucas panted as Eliott started to roam down Lucas’s front.

 

Eliott popped back up to eye level, and Lucas couldn’t help but stare. His lips were puffy and red, irises were blown out in arousal and his hair was a mess from Lucas running his hands through it. Lucas was sure he didn’t look any better. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Lucas calmed slightly as Eliott began to rub gentle circles around his shoulder blades, prompting Lucas to talk. He saw the Alpha glance at his lips a multitude of times, which almost had Lucas saying “nevermind, forget it, keep kissing me and take me to your bed to fuck me senseless.”

 

“No-nothings wrong,” Lucas managed, pulling himself from his thoughts. Eliott smirked in triumph, “everything’s perfect, really. I just...I think we should talk first.”

 

Eliott seemed a little taken aback by what Lucas had said, but nodded all the same. He peeled Lucas off the wall, holding his hand as he guided them back to the couch. Part of Lucas really wanted to go back into the kitchen and continue making out, but the other part (the more rational part) decided that this had to be done before anything escalated. So they sat there for a few minutes, Eliott simply waiting for Lucas to begin talking, which Lucas appreciated. He was struggling to find the words.

 

“Eliott,” Lucas finally said, making Eliott’s head snap up in surprise, “obviously I like you, I like you a fuck ton actually,” that made Eliott laugh happily, “but I’m...complicated. You shared with me your mental illness the very first time we saw each other face-to-face, and  _ putain _ that made me so happy, that you were willing to talk to me about it. But I have issues, some issues that you may not want to deal with-” his voice caught in his throat.

 

Eliott reached out a hand and grabbed Lucas’s, “it’s okay,”

 

Lucas smiled as a silent thank you before taking a deep breath, “for starters, I’m still in the closet. I know I’m gay, I’ve known for a few years. But, I don’t know. It’s scary to think about what being gay means to me; if that makes sense? I mean, you met Chloe, she’s nice, sweet, attractive. But even though I’m not actively attracted to her, I’m using her and, fuck, that makes me hate myself. It’s not fair to me or to her.” Eliott started massaging the back of Lucas’s hand with his thumb, “but I’m so scared of my friends finding out the truth about my sexuality and-” Lucas had to pause, he had to, “I know it’s stupid, to think that my friends would reject me if they found out I was gay. Because I know they wouldn’t. But it’s just this thought that’s always present in the back of my mind.”

 

After a couple beats passed Eliott said, “it’s not stupid to think that, Lucas. It’s normal. I was petrified of coming out as pansexual to my family and friends, because you never know how people will react. And it’s scary because ‘coming out’ is something you will have to do for the rest of your life, but we’ll take it day by day. Minute by minute, even. Sure there will be assholes will give us crap about being ‘gay.’ And there will be people who will assume we’re just really really close friends who hold hands and show our deeply rooted affection for one another, because people are dumb,” that made Lucas laugh and Eliott snickered. “It’s true, they are. Just like you were stupid for not realizing how much I’ve been hitting on you since the first moment I laid eyes on you.”

 

“Oh, I noticed.” Lucas laughed.

 

Eliott frowned playfully, “so, what, you were just dragging me along?”

 

“I let you kiss me didn’t I?”

 

Eliott leaned forward, making Lucas fall back on the couch. Eliott hovered over Lucas, a predatory look in his eyes. Lucas wasn’t entirely done with his confessions, he still had to explain about his dad and his suppressants and his whole thing with being an Omega. But he couldn’t bring himself to utter another word when Eliott was looking at him like  _ that. _

 

“You know, I didn’t see you for the first time in one of your music videos.” Eliott muttered as he slid his knee between Lucas’s legs.

 

“Ah, ouai?”

 

Eliott nodded slowly, rubbing his nose against Lucas’s, “yeah. I saw you the first time you ever performed. Out on the street corner with those bins scattered around you. You didn’t see me, because I blended in with the crowd. But, God, did I see you. You are so captivating, Lucas. It’s like all my senses are drawn to you,” Lucas moaned as Eliott’s soft stubble rubbed down his neck until he stopped to nibble at the skin just above the shirt.

 

The truth was stuck in Lucas’s throat as Eliott kept venturing downwards, hands trialing under his shirt. He knew he should tell Eliott before they kept going; he had to. The truth was bound to come out at some point. “Eliott, wait, hold on,”

 

Eliott groaned and slipped his hand out from under the sweatshirt to look back up at Lucas, “what’s wrong? Do you not want this? I don’t want to push you-”

 

“No, no, no, I...I definitely want this, Eliott,” Lucas said as he shifted back upwards and scooted closer so he could reach up and cup Eliott’s face in his hand. “I just...there’s another thing, um, it’s just that I’m an Omega.” Lucas said and closed his eyes tightly waiting for Eliott to yell or lash out or something. Instead a hand came up and wrapped around Lucas’s neck, massaging his scent gland just slightly. Just enough to make Lucas melt into the touch and open his eyes again.

 

Eliott paused, “I’m not going to say that I’m not surprised, but I’m definitely not angry.”

 

“Really?” Lucas asked incredulously.

 

Eliott smiled and leaned his forehead against Lucas’s, “of course not! But, how come you don’t smell like an Omega?”

 

Lucas felt his throat run dry, “well, I, um, have a prescription for suppressants.”

 

“What.”

 

“Don’t be mad, okay?”

 

Lucas watched as Eliott turned away and tightened his jaw, just slightly, “I’m not...mad, because I don’t have a right to be. I mean it’s your body you can do whatever you want to it...but those can be dangerous, Lucas. I mean they can alter your whole reproductive system if taken too early.” Even if Eliott told him he wasn’t mad, there was still a shift in his scent. Something heading away from blissfulness and more towards annoyance.

 

“I know, that’s why I make sure it comes from a safe source, from a pharmacy. My dad signed off on the prescription.”

 

“Putain,” Eliott mumbled under his breath before turning back to Lucas, “but, wait, they are made for Omega’s who are already infertile and don’t need to have heats anymore. How do you handle...everything?”

 

Lucas swallowed before answering, “I trigger my heats by just not taking the suppressants for a couple days, and I make sure to have heats at most four times a year, as not to get too out of wack.”

 

“I get that you have it under control, and have a system in place, but maybe just check in with the doctor? Because you’re most likely still...fertile...but you don’t know what it could have done to your, uh, reproductive system.”

 

Lucas scoffed, “okay, Mr. Scientist.”

 

“Hey, c’mon, Lucas. I’m serious.”

 

Lucas sighed, “okay, yes, I will go talk to the doctor next friday.” He glanced over at Eliott who had a pout on his face, “what now?”

 

“Well, now I just hate suppressants because this whole time I’ve thought your just a scrawny Beta, but now I am just dying to be able to smell your natural scent.”

 

Lucas grinned and blushed at the comment, “fine, tomorrow morning I won’t take my suppressant right away so you can smell my scent. Happy?”

 

Eliott hummed as he leaned closer, “you’re spending the night?” Lucas simply flicked his eyebrows upward in response, which made him laugh, “what would make me even happier is if you didn’t take the suppressant at all.”

 

“Mm, I’ll do it for a price,” Lucas mumbled against Eliott’s lips.

 

“And what might that be?”

 

“I bet you’ll think of something,” Lucas trailed off as Eliott finally closed the miniscule distance between them for the third time that night.

 

Lucas determines that he will never get over kissing Eliott. Or the way he tilts his head in order to kiss Lucas just a little deeper, completely stealing all of Lucas’ breath away. Eliott slowly started leaning them back onto the couch and Lucas happily followed his lead. As soon as they were both lying down Eliott wasted no time in grinding down, eliciting a loud moan from Lucas. “Bed, bed,” Lucas gasped as he slung his hands around Eliott’s neck. His hands brushed against Eliott’s own scent gland, making the Alpha melt for just a second. Lucas would definitely have to pay that more attention, hopefully earlier than later.

 

“Put your legs around my waist,” Eliott whispered, as if any loud noise would break the moment. 

 

Lucas did as he was told, and before he knew it Eliott was standing up, hands coming up to cup Lucas and keep him in place. Lucas couldn’t help but continue to nibble and kiss Eliott as he walked, making them stumble a couple times. Lucas smirked as his hand trailed back to the scent gland, massaging it just a little. He let out a fit of giggles when Eliott had to shove them against a wall to make sure they didn’t fall over as his knees gave out.

 

“Oh, you think that’s funny?”

 

Lucas nodded sporadically, “yeah.”

 

Eliott smiled as he leant in to give Lucas another kiss. It was all teeth and lips as they kissed, since they were just two idiots who couldn’t stop smiling. They finally it all the way to Eliott’s room, where the Alpha kicked open the door before laying Lucas down gently on the bed. Eliott turned back around to close the door, and when he looked back at the Omega, Lucas was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. Lucas knew he wasn’t ready to have sex with the Alpha, and he was pretty sure Eliott knew that. So when Eliott leaned back in, hands staying above the sweatshirt, Lucas remained calm. 

 

“I never want you to take this off,” Eliott whispered as his lips transcended down to Lucas’s neck.

 

Lucas breathed a laugh, “I love smelling like you.”   
  


He hadn’t expected that to pull a moan from Eliott, but couldn’t have been happier with the result, “well, I guess that settles it then, you are never allowed to leave my apartment. At least not until my scent is all over you.”

 

“I like the sound of that,” Lucas laughed as he pressed their foreheads together.

 

Eliott eased his hands into Lucas’s hair, supporting his head, before rolling them over onto their sides. Their legs naturally tangled together as their breathing steadied. Lucas leaned in and gave a peck onto the end of Eliott’s nose, causing smiles to erupt from both of them. 

 

His eyes started to drift closed when Eliott began to slowly massage his scalp with one hand, the other one looped around his waist. The sunrise was just starting to peek over the Paris skyline, casting warm light over them. Lucas wasn’t even sure how long he had spent in the apartment, but couldn’t be any happier about it.

 

“Am I your first?” Eliott eventually asked.

 

Lucas paused, not really sure how to answer. He decided to send a glance at the Alpha, a glance which made Eliott laugh and lean in to steal a kiss. A few beats passed before Lucas asked “what about you?” Lucas could tell that Eliott wasn’t a virgin, not like Lucas. Eliott was way too good at everything he did, literally everything. The Alpha copied what Lucas had done moments before, sending him a look and flicking his eyebrows up. Lucas smirked, “ah, okay, I see.” That made Eliott chuckle and press a kiss to his cheek, sending Lucas back into a new realm of “high.”

 

“You should sleep, babe.” Eliott finally whispered.

 

Lucas hummed, “Lucas number 4623 can sleep, and actually go to school later today. I’m staying awake to keep kissing you.” 

 

“Lucas number 4623?”

 

“Yeah, it’s my theory of parallel universes. Where every time I have to make a choice I know that some other Lucas has done it. So in all universes, I’ve done everything.” Eliott blinked at him, making Lucas chuckle, “what?”

 

“Nothing, I just don’t know if I believe it.”

 

Lucas hummed again, “well, you’re wrong. Because right now there is a really, really jacked Lucas surfing waves in Bali. Or a Lucas in New York signing a contract for millions. Or a Lucas who is in high school, meeting his Eliott right now.”

 

“Do you think every Lucas has an Eliott?”

 

The question made Lucas pause to think about it, “I think so. I think that...maybe it just takes some of them more time to meet than others. Like maybe there is a Lucas who hasn’t answered your message on Instagram, but maybe they went on to meet at a bus stop. Or maybe there are childhood friends Lucas and Eliott, who both grew up having feelings for each other but neither of them told the other. Or maybe there’s a Lucas who never took suppressants, and is able to make the first move on his Eliott.”

 

“You’ve convinced me,” Eliott said with a smile, “how many Lucas’s and Eliott’s are laying together right now?”

 

“Too many to count.”

 

Eliott leaned in for a final kiss before flopping back down. The tingling feeling of the kiss persisted as Lucas drifted off to sleep.

 

\--------

 

When Lucas woke up, the space in the bed next to him was empty and cold. He jerked awake when he felt his phone buzz nonstop in his pocket. God, that was fucking annoying. Lucas pulled it out, skimming through the messages. It was mainly messages from Le Gang, asking him why he was MIA yesterday in their group chat regarding the party being held at Chloe’s house. Lucas groaned and fell back onto the bed at the mention of Chloe. He really should contact her and tell her it’s over, but he decided to leave that for tomorrow’s duties.

 

As he rolled out of bed he checked the time, 13:16. Lucas groaned again, his last period is running right now; well, guess he won’t be going to campus today.

 

When he lifted himself off the bed, and was walking towards the door, he noticed a yellow sticky note resting on the pillow. Lucas stared at it for a few seconds before shuffling over to it. He picked it up, first taking note of the little drawing of a hedgehog under the sheets before going down to read the message written on it in messy handwriting. 

 

“You look beautiful when you sleep. Eliott number 45 is very lucky.”

 

Lucas smiled as he flipped to the next page, “your scent is driving me crazy” it read, “you smell like a dream. Bisous.”

 

Lucas gripped the note close to his heart before turning back towards the door, stumbling out into the hallway. His nose was immediately assaulted with the worst smell in the world. He physically had to grip his nose shut as he walked to the kitchen. He peeked around the corner to find Eliott frantically trying to waft out the smoke filling the room. Lucas laughed and walked forward, looping his arms around Eliott’s middle without him noticing.

 

The Alpha physically jumped in surprise before turning around to gaze at Lucas, melting into the touch, “morning.” Eliott mumbled as he leaned down and Lucas lifted up till their lips met in a fleeting kiss. “I, um, tried to make breakfast for you.”

 

Lucas laughed, “key word: tried.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not one for cooking. Though, my blueberry-bacon muffins are to die for.”

 

Lucas cringed, “I beg of you, refrain from baking them while we’re together.” Lucas said and slid his arms away before walking over to the fridge.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eliott cock an eyebrow, “we are...‘together’?”

 

_ Shit _ . Lucas frantically turned back to Eliott, a deep blush creeping up on his face. “I mean, we don’t have to be, ya know? I mean, pfff, we spent a night together-er; not together, but as mutuals. We spent a mutual night in a bed, but that doesn’t mean that we-” before Lucas could sputter on any longer Eliott took the few strides separating them, cupped Lucas’s head in his hands, and crashed their lips together.

 

“I would want nothing more than to be together with you, Lucas.” Eliott spoke gently after their lips separated.

 

“Oh, thank God.” Lucas sighed and leaned into the touch, “me neither.”

 

Eliott smiled softly and pressed their foreheads together. The burnt breakfast long forgotten. “And, hey, don’t feel pressured to tell your friends about us, okay? Take it at your own pace. I’ll be here, ready and willing.”

 

“Thank you, Eliott.”

 

“Of course, baby. Now, uh, how about we go out to breakfast? I don’t think there’s any salvaging of whatever I tried to cook.”

 

Lucas laughed, “sure,  _ babe _ .”

 

“Say it again,” Eliott prompted, pressing them even closer (if that was possible.)

 

Lucas hummed as he leaned upwards, “babe, we gotta get going.” He said it nearly mockingly, knowing exactly what was coming next. 

 

Eliott’s lips were back on his, and just like that, Lucas was falling all over again.

 

\--------

 

They didn’t make it out of the apartment until well after noon. They had a difficult time finding pants that would fit Lucas and not just hang off his hips like a tarp.  Of course, that wasn’t the only thing holding them back. Because everytime Lucas tried on a different piece of clothing of Eliott’s, Eliott would give him this look and, pfff, Lucas didn’t have any self control, so they would just end up kissing for the next few minutes.

 

They finally decided to just let Lucas wear what he had come in the day before, because god knows how long the brutal cycle of trying stuff on and making out could have gone on for.  Lucas couldn’t help but poke fun at the Alpha, who was obviously upset about Lucas wearing his own clothes no matter how much he denied it.

 

As they walked into the empty elevator, Eliott didn’t waste any time in wrapping his arms around Lucas’s shoulders from behind. He leaned in just enough until his nose was brushing against his scent gland. Lucas smiled and tilted his head to the side to give Eliott more room to roam. Eliott took the opportunity wholeheartedly, dragging his lips across the expanse of skin, relishing in Lucas’s moans.

 

“You smell so good, Lucas,” Eliott mumbled against Lucas’s scent gland.

 

Lucas bit his lip, praying that the elevator doors wouldn’t suddenly open, “if you keep this up we might have to go back upstairs.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say no to that,” Eliott said laughing.

 

Lucas scoffed and turned around, not wasting any time in bringing his hands around Eliott’s neck. “No, no, you need to at least take me to lunch first, mister. I deserve that much for putting up with you for over a whole day.”

 

Eliott laughed again, “you’re right. My apologies, babe.”

 

Lucas smiled as he pressed himself closer to Eliott’s chest, “I like that.”

 

“What?”

 

“You know what.”   
  


“Mm, no sorry I don’t think I do. Mind elaborating?” Eliott smirked.

 

Lucas pouted, he’s really going to make him say it, “the pet name, Eliott.”

 

“Oh! Babe?” Eliott asked incredulously, pretending to be clueless. Lucas nodded anyways, “oh, I see. Any other pet names? Honey bear, sweetums, sweetie pie, baby, honey…”

 

Lucas pressed his head into Eliott’s chest, a blush creeping onto his face, “if you keep going I think I might explode.” Lucas mumbled. He was a helpless romantic.

 

Eliott laughed, “well we can’t have that can we...babe.”

 

Lucas hit him on the chest playfully before separating them just enough to not look suspicious as the elevator doors opened. He could feel Eliott’s hesitation as if he was going to reach out to touch Lucas again. Lucas wasn’t sure if he was relieved or sad that Eliott kept his hands to himself. As they walked out of the building they began having a heated debate on whether or not it is normal to have a nap in the car. They only finished the conversation once they were at the restaurant, Lucas had won it by a long shot. Eliott had pouted about it, saying that he was still right. Lucas, however, said “well, hate to break it to you but now that you’re with me, you don’t get to win anymore!”

 

That made Eliott laugh as they walked to the last open table outside. It was such a beautiful day, and it seriously seemed like a dream. As they opened their menus Lucas wanted nothing more than to reach out at touch Eliott’s right hand that was left upwards and open on their table. A meer seven inches from his own. But something inside wouldn’t let him.

 

“What are you getting?” Eliott finally asks.

 

Lucas smiles up at his...partner. Should he call Eliott his boyfriend? They only talked about it for a minute this morning. They had agreed they were together, but Lucas isn’t entirely sure what ‘together’ meant for Eliott. Is he the type to be in a long-term relationship? All these worries flooded over Lucas, slowly sucking the smile off Lucas’s face. 

 

Lucas barely registers the crease between Eliott’s eyebrows form before he’s reaching across the table and running a soothing thumb over Lucas’s palm. “Lulu, you okay?”

 

He snaps his eyes up to meet Eliott’s, “yeah, sorry. Got lost in thought.” Lucas clears his throat to look back at his menu, but Eliott’s concerned look doesn’t fade away, “I don’t know what I’ll get.” Lucas finally looks down at the prices and his eyes shoot open. “Holy shit this place is expensive! I can’t afford this, Eliott!”

 

Eliott laughs and leans back, pulling his hand away as well. “Don’t worry about that. Just get whatever you want.” He leans forward again, just long enough to whisper the next part, “I’ll do anything for my Omega.”

 

Lucas melts at the comment, he practically purrs, and he has to do everything in his power not to jump over the table to kiss Eliott that moment. Eliott cocks an eyebrow, purses his lips forward just a bit, daring Lucas to kiss him.  _ Two can play at that game _ , Lucas thinks. He knows he has the best “kiss-me-right-now-or-I-might-die” look and he uses it to his full advantage. Lucas leans forward a bit, mirroring where Eliott had been just a second ago, gazes upwards, eyelids hooded, hands holding his face in position. He can pinpoint the exact moment Eliott’s pupils dilate and mouth parts open. Before Lucas knows it, a menu shields both of them from the street as Eliott leans in and presses a rather heated kiss to Lucas’s lips, and as he pulls away he bites onto Lucas's bottom lip. Lucas nearly follows Eliott over the table, searching for more. But then the menu is moved and Lucas feels revealed all over again.

 

“Lucas?” a high-pitched voice asks somewhere behind him.

 

He sees Eliott staring at someone over his shoulder and he follows his gaze, “oh,” Lucas nearly whispers to himself, “hey, Chloe.”

 

Before he can even protest Chloe is placing her purse on the back of the chair beside Lucas and taking a seat, “I haven’t seen you since you abandoned me at that party.”

 

Lucas feels his mouth go dry, “yeah, I meant to talk to you about that…”

 

“No, it’s okay! I accept your apology,” she smiles as him and places a soft kiss on his lips. The lips Eliott had marked as his not even a minute ago. “Anyways,” she chirps, “what are we getting?”

 

While Chloe is looking at the menu, Lucas builds up the courage to look over at Eliott. He looks like he’s about ready to rip her limb from limb.

 

Well, this is going to be a  _ blast. _


End file.
